It all began with a bet
by MessWithTheRest
Summary: 15 year old Kagome Higurashi is new to her school. She has no friends and is not very social, but how can it be that the most hottest guy in school is interested in her?
1. School Blues

Chapter 1: School Blues  
  
"Kagome! Kagome you are going to be late for school!" Kagome jolted up out of bed and ran as fast as she could down into the living room. 'It can't be it feels like I haven't been asleep more than an hour.' Sure enough it was 7:55 and Kagome only had five minutes to get to school. She ran into the bathroom and changed into her school clothes. She slipped her shoes on and drastically tied her shoelace it took forever though because she was hopping around on one foot. Just then her shoelace broke. 'Ohh! Can my day get anymore WORSE!" She decided to leave it and raced out the door without even eating breakfast. She remembered she had no ride so she had to walk... well in her case run. As she ran she thought about how she would be the school joke on her first day for being late. She hated moving especially the part about getting used to a new school with no friends. She ran into the building into the hallways which were completely deserted. She looked down to examine her schedule and she saw her first class was omputer class room 224. '224....224 huh?!?" She was standing right in front of room 224, but this didn't look like a computer class it was actually very dark inside she was sort of frightened to go in. She took in a deep breathe and just as she had her hand on the knob and turned it the door swung open. Kagome gasped in front of her was the most gorgeous creature of all time.  
  
[A/N: Well that's all for now let me know if you like it and if some of you can plzzzzz review tonight so I can give you more of the story. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I need to know if ppl like it so I know i'm writing for fans not for my enjoyment! Well Chao!] 


	2. Kagome's new friend

Chapter 2:   
  
Kagome could not believe what she saw in front her. She saw a gorgeous boy with black hair and golden eyes that hypnotized her if she satred at them any longer. The boy looked at her and said. "What are you looking at?" "Ohh. Well I ummm... I uhh uhhh." Another guy walked up with brownish blakcish hair and said. "Yo. Inu-Yahsa who's the chick?" "I was actually trying to figure that out myself. So what is your name?" " Well umm.. i's Kag..Kag..." "Kag? Wow what a weird name." Said the brown haired boy. He held out his hand to introduce himself. "My name is Miroku and this is my good friend Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha walked away even before Kagome could get the words hi out. "What's his deal?" asked Kagome. "ohhh. he's just bummed because him and his girlfriend Kikyo are having problems." "Ohhh." Was all kagome could say. "So Kag do you want to eat lunch with me and my girlfriend Sango and some of her friends?" Asked Miroku. "Yeah thanks but my name is Kagome I just couldn't think straight because I was scared that I was late for class." She lied. "ohh well class just let out that's why you saw Inu-Yasha burst out of the door though he usually doesn't do it unless something or someone ticks him off." "Hey Miroku who's your friend?" Said this beautiful girl with long black hair. " Ohh. I just met her sweety. She's new her name is Kagome. Inu-Yasha met her too." "Miroku. Let's get something straight don't ever call me sweety again. We are not dating and unless you some how lose your perverted mind." "Ok. Ohhh! I almost forgot Kagome this is Sango she is NOT my girlfriend." "Hi and he's absolutely right I am NOT his girlfriend!" Said Sango areeing with Miroku even though Miroku didn't. "So are you eating lunch with us?" Asked Sango. "Yes if that's ok with you." answered Kagome. "Yeah of course it is." Said Sango gingerely.   
  
[A/N: Hi again! I didn't get rviews from anybody! it's so sad but plz review and let me know if you like my story and no flames this is my first time so I can't bear getting put down but you can still give me tips and stuff just don't be too harsh like your story sucks or anything but anyways CHAO!] 


	3. Lunchtime and Laughter

Chapter 3:   
  
"Thanks!" Said kagome. "No problem" Sango replied. When they got into the lunch room Kagome looked around amazed she said with her eyes still gazing around. "Wow! This lunchroom is bigger than my whole school was!" "Ohh. You get used to it." Said Sango as she smiled, but soon the smile on Sango faded and she looked angry. *SLAP!* "Miroku! Keep you grimy hands off my ass or I will make sure you are never able to use them again!" Screamed Sango. "B..bu.bbut-" Protested Miroku. "No but's" Interrupted Sango.  
  
Miroku headed off towards an empty table moping. Sango turned around with a smile on her face again. "So let's go sit down." "Ok. Where do you want to sit?" Asked Kagome. "ummm.....How about there?" Said Sango pointing at a table in the corner of the lunchroom. "Ok." answered Kagome. They walked over and sat at the table. Kagome pulled out her lunch which contained a peanut butter sandwich (She hates jelly) and a soda. "Wow. That's not much of a lunch you have their Kagome." Said Sango. "Yeah I don't eat al ot at school i'm never really hungry." Said Kagome. "Ohh. I could never do that school is way to stressful it makes you hungry doing so much work." Said Sango. They both laughed. "Hey Sango!" Said a voice from another table. It was Miroku. "Ugh! What do you want now Miroku?" "Well umm...I was well I j..juu...-" "Miroku what do you want?!?" Sango Snapped. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for groping you. It's just that you're the first girl that i've actually liked for her personality and her looks." Miroku said with seriousness in his voice. Sango looked up at him in amazement and for a minute Kagome thought she saw her blush. "Ohh. Well apology accepted." Answered Sango. "So...Can I sit down?" Miroku asked hesitantly. "Yeah. Sure" Said Kagome before Sango could get a word out. Miroku sat down in the next available seat next to Sango. "Wow Kagome for just meeting me you are pretty nice." Said Miroku. "Ohh. Thanks I guess." Said Kagome confused about whether it was a compliment or not. "Hey! Inu-Yasha." Yelled Miroku across the lunch room. Sango and Kagome turned around to look at who Miroku was yelling at. "hey!" Inu-Yasha said. He walked over and gave one look at Kagome and looked away. "So what's up with you?" Asked Miroku. "Oh nothing but me and Kikyo broke up." Inu-Yasha said. "Whoa! What happened?" Asked Sango. "Well it turned out she was cheating on me with Kouga to get back at me for not paying any attention to her. What a dimwit." Answered Inu-Yasha. "For someone who was just broke up with their girlfriend you don't look to bummed Inu-Yasha." Said Miroku. "Yeah sure it was fun but it was like all she talked about was her hair or what she should wear at school or to the mall. It annoyed me half the time i didn't even listen." Sango and Miroku laughed. "Well... It sounds like you had fun with Kikyo." Said Kagome. "Yeah sure i'll be glad if I never see her again." "too late." Said Sango and Miroku in unison.[A/N:Creepy.] Just then a girl with a mini skirt and tank top with long black hair came up to the table. "Hi Inu-Yasha what are you doing?" The girl asked Inu-Yahsa. "None of your business Kikyo." Growled Inu-Yasha. "Well I just wanted to give you your necklace that you gave to me back and the ring." Said Kikyo handing him the jewelry. She looked at Kagome and said "Who's the new girl." Asked Kikyo refferring to Kagome. "Ohh. This is the new girl Kagome." Answered Miroku. "Ohh. So are you in our grade?" "Yes." Answered Kagome. "Ohh well some advice. Stay away from Inu-Yasha he's troublr for any girl to handle." Said Kikyo walking away. "Wow! That was really weird." Said Kagome. "Yeah, but you need to stay away from Kikyo as well she's way more trouble than Inu-Yahsa Ouch!" Miroku said as Inu-yasha smacked him on the head. "Shut up Miroku like you're any better." Said Inu-Yasha. Kagome giggled and Inu-Yasha glanced at her again. "So I thought your name was Kag" He said. "No, I just thought I would get in trouble about class and you sort of caught me off guard so I sort of studdered." Kagome answered with hesitation. "Well" Sango interrupted. "We better get going Kagome so I can show you around and where your locker is." They got up and walked away. Miroku noticed all the boys in the lunch room stared at Kagome as she and Sango walked out of the lunchroom including Inu-Yasha. "What a beauty huh?" asked Miroku. "yeah." Inu-Yasha answered. "Wait..No what are you talking about Miroku?!?" Yelled Inu-Yasha. "Nothing you were just staring at her so I thought-" "Well you thought worng!" Inu-Yahsa barked. "Ok, Ok." Said Miroku walking out of the lunchroom with Inu-Yahsa.  
  
[A/N: Hyzzeezz! So I got some reviews and i'm glad thanks everybody so i'll update very soon but right now I have to go because my sister wants the computer byeez!!!] 


	4. What a Jerk!

Chapter 4:  
  
Kagome and Sango walked into fifth period. Kagome sat down next to Sango and got out her notebook and a fresh pencil. "Ok class settle down." Said a man about 5 feet tall. "And who are you?" He said looking at Kagome. "My name is Kagome." "Oh right the transfer." He said. "Well my name is Selon Sakura but you can just call me Mr. Sakura." He turned around and began writing on the board. He wrote: Daystarter- Write for five minutes about where your ancestors came from and what year in your notebooks. Kagome began to write and hse finished first. "Finished already Kagome?" "Yes, Mr. Sakura" She answered. "What a suck up." She heard somebody whisper. She turned around to see no other than Inu-Yasha. She asked politely "Was that you?"  
  
"Me what?"  
  
"That called me a suck up?"  
  
"What if it was big deal."  
  
"Well I just don't like the fact that someone would say that when threy don't even know me."  
  
"Whatever just keep your nose out of stuff you don't know about."   
  
Kagome stared at Inu-Yahsa for a couple of minutes then turned around and whispered under her breath. "What a jerk!" Later after class Sango said "So did you find out who called you a suck up?"   
  
"No not yet, but i bet it was Inu-Yasha." Said Kagome.  
  
"Don't judge unless you know for sure." Miroku butted in.  
  
"Mind your own business Miroku." Said Sango.  
  
After a few more classes Kagome was ready to go home. As she walked home she saw Inu-Yahsa with another girl walking. She turned around and walked the other way so she wouldn't have to see or hear Inu-Yasha. When she stepped into her house she yelled. "I'm home."  
  
"Good how was your day at school?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Oh fine but i'm really tired so I think i'll take dinner up in my room today so I can finish my homework as fast as possible and go to sleep."  
  
"Ok dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."  
  
"Ok thank you mom." Said Kagome.  
  
Kagome ran up to her room and changed straight into her pajamas. She plopped down on her bed and got out her assignments. About twenty minutes later Mrs. Higurashi cmae up with dinner for Kagome.  
  
"Hi honey how's the homework coming along?"  
  
"Good i'm almost done."  
  
"Good! Well here's some food."  
  
"Thank you mom and good night because i'll be asleep after I eat."  
  
"ok good night honey."  
  
After mrs. Higurashi left Kagome finished up her math fast and ate. After she finished she brushed her teeth and went straight to bed.  
  
[A/N: Hi well this is the end of this chapter! I'll write more tomorrow andthanks for all the reviews!]  
  
I am the master: I don't know if hyperly is the word but it sounds cool! Thanks for all your support and I hope that this story will come along great! Well wish me luck !^_^   
  
shinma batosi: Than kyou and i hope you liked this chappie too kepp updating thanks a bunch! ^_^ 


	5. The Group

Chapter 5:  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning on time. She went and took a shower and got dressed in a jean skirt and red t-shirt. She walked down into the living room and grabbed a piece of toast off of a plate on the table. Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen making Souta's lunch.   
  
"Oh good morning Kagome. Did you sleep well last night?" She asked smiling.   
  
"Yes, it was the most sleep I have gotten in a long time." Answered Kagome cheerfully. She looked up at the clock and said.   
  
"Well I better get going. Bye mom. Bye Souta."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi said. "Bye sweetie have a nice day at school."   
  
Souta mumbled. "Bye."   
  
Kagome walked out rubbing Souta's head messing up his hair.   
  
"Hey!" Yelled Souta. Kagome chuckled and made her way out of her house down the street. As she walked out she heard someone yelling. She turned the corner and saw Sango and Miroku. Sango was yelling at Miroku at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Miroku! How many times have I told you not to grope me ever again you little.... you little CREEP!"   
  
She slapped him very hard and walked away. Kagome ran and caught up to Sango she called.   
  
"Hey Sango!" Sango had her hand up to her face and he looked like she was thinking.   
  
"Hey." She said in a soft voice.   
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Kagome.   
  
"Ohh. Nothing Miroku was just groping me and I hate it!" Said Sango.   
  
"Ohh. I'm so sorry Sango. So why does Miroku do that stuff?" Asked Kagome.   
  
"Because he's a pervert!" Yelled Sango.   
  
"So are all the boys at that school like that too?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Sango started smiling. "You mean is Inu-yasha like that?  
  
"No! I never said that don't put words in my mouth!" Yelled Kagome blushing.  
  
"I saw that! You were blushing!" Screamed Sango.   
  
"What? No! Yeah right!" Said Kagome hesitantly.  
  
They walked in to the building and there was Inu-Yasha walking away from Kikyo.  
  
"Look Inu-Yasha I'm sorry I was having a bad day." Said Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, go bother someone else ok because we're OVER for good!" Yelled Inu-Yahsa.  
  
"Please Inu-Yasha hear me out." Pleaded Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo I've been hearing you out and all I've heard was how's my hair and blah! Blah! Blah!" Barked Inu-Yahsa.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Miroku giving him a look that said help! Miroku walked over to where Kikyo and Inu-Yasha were standing.  
  
He Said. "Inu-Yasha, I need your help on that thing.  
  
"What thing?" Asked Inu-yasha stupidly forgetting that Miroku was saving him from Kikyo.  
  
"Umm...Inu-Yasha that thing we have to do for umm..science." Miroku said hesitantly nudging Inu-Yahsa.  
  
"Ohhhh. That thing?" Said Inu-yasha remembering what was going on.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Miroku walked off forgetting about Kikyo. As they walked away Kikyo glared and walked away. Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Better wipe that drool off your face." Said Miroku.  
  
"Shut up!" Said Kagome as she slapped Miroku on the top of his head.  
  
"Ouch! Why do I always get abused by women?" He asked tired.  
  
"Because you don't know how to treat women." Answered Kagome frowning at Miroku.  
  
'She likes him she just won't admit it.' Thought Miroku.  
  
'How can I like him when I barely know him? Sango was right Miroku is a perve' Kagome thought.  
  
As Kagome opened her locker suddenly it slammed back shut. She turned around to see Inu-Yasha with his hand on her locker. He looked mad.  
  
"Ahh! I wish I never laid eyes on Kikyo! EVER! Yelled Inu-Yasha not realizing that his hand was on Kagome's locker.  
  
"What did she do now?" Sango asked without much excitement in her voice.  
  
"Mind your own business Sango!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Well if you came up here yelling about Kikyo then it's kind of hard not to listen." Said Kagome.  
  
'Huh? She looks like...like Kikyo!' Thought Inu-Yasha which made him angrier than he already was.  
  
"Shut up! You don't even know me to talk me you little wench!" Yelled Inu-Yasha storming off.  
  
"Gosh! I hate to admit it but Miroku is better than Inu-Yasha!" Yelled Kagome as she too stormed off towards class.  
  
When she walked into language arts she sat down in her assigned seat, which was next to Inu-Yasha. His things were on her desk so she put hers on his desk and walked out of the classroom to go get Sango since they had some time left before class.   
  
"Hey." Said Sango as Kagome approached her locker.  
  
"Hi." Said Kagome feeling guilty about storming off on Sango earlier.  
  
"So..Have you cooled off yet?" Asked Sango hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know. It all depends on if Inu-Yasha pisses me off again.  
  
"Ohh! Well just ignore him. He's mean to everybody even Miroku who has been his best friend since first grade." Said Sango.  
  
They walked back to language arts. Kagome went to Inu-Yasha's desk to get her stuff but she saw Inu-Yasha sitting in his seat with his stuff on his desk. She walked over and her things were thrown on the floor next to her chair. Papers were all over the floor that fell from her folder. She glared at Inu-Yasha who glared right back. She picked up the rest of the scattered papers and sat down in her seat just as the bell rang.  
  
"Ok class open up your notebook and write the following down." Said Mrs. Kaede.  
  
All of the sudden Kagome saw a note on her desk she opened it and it said:  
  
Wench,  
  
Don't ever put your shit on my desk again.  
  
It wasn't even signed but Kagome knew who it was.  
  
She wrote back:  
  
You put your things on my desk so I put my things on yours.  
  
She handed the note to Inu-Yasha and he read it. They kept on doing these flashing insults at each other then Mrs. Kaede saw what they were doing. She walked up to Inu-Yasha's desk and grabbed the not from him. She began to read it out loud:  
  
Inu-Yahsa's Note: "Wench,  
  
Don't ever put your shit on my desk again."  
  
Kagome's Reply: "You put your things on my desk so I put my things on yours."  
  
Inu-Yahsa's Reply: "Ohh. So you are a follower you do what everyone else does?"  
  
Kagome's Reply: "No! So you mean to say it would have been better to put my things on yours then?"  
  
People were snickering throughout the class as Kaede read on:  
  
Inu-Yasha's Reply:"No! A wench like you shouldn't put your stuff anywhere. They belong on the floor."  
  
Kagome's Reply: "You know i've only known you for one day and you already are calling me a wench what about you! Atleast I don't date people I don't like."  
  
Inu-Yasha's Reply:"You are such a... The bell stopped Kaede from going on. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were beet red with embarrasment while the whole class got up and left Kaede told Inu-Yasha and Kagome they had to stay after class.  
  
She said after everone had left. "Kagome and Inu-Yasha what on earth were you doing passing notes in my class insulting each other?!?"  
  
"But!" Kagome tried to protest but Kaede cut her off.  
  
"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You will join me after school tommorrow for detention."  
  
"What the hell!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Watch your mouth young man." Said Kaede.  
  
She then dismissed Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
As they left Inu-Yasha whispered. "Thanks a lot wench."  
  
Kagome whispered rudely. "You started it jerk!"  
  
They each walked seperate ways to their lockers.  
  
"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as she approached her locker.  
  
"I see we haven't cooled down yet." Said Sango scared of what her friend might do next.  
  
"What gave you the first clue?" Yelled Kagome frustrated.  
  
'She needs a break.' Thought Sango.  
  
"Hey. Kagome do you want to hang out after school at my house and finish your homework up? Maybe we can stop by the mall afterwards."  
  
"Sure! I need it." She replied.  
  
They walked to Science and Miroku was in there chatting with girls that surrounded him.  
  
"What do girls see in Miroku?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know but whatever they do see in him musn't be that great!" Answered Sango.  
  
They both giggled but immediately stopped when Miroku walked up to their seats.  
  
"And how is my favorite girl doing?" Miroku asked winking at Sango.  
  
"Miroku, You really need to leave. NOW!" Yelled Sango impatiently.  
  
Miroku knew she wasn't in the mood so he backed off and went back to talking to the other girls.  
  
Mr. Myoga came into the classroom and said. "Alright everybody please take your seats."  
  
Everybody ignored him of course because he was the teacher that let anybody walk all over him.  
  
He reapeated his sentence. "Everybody please take your seats." Then he yelled. "EVERYBODY TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW!!!!"   
  
Every person in the class looked up at him wide eyed they all ran into their seats quietly.  
  
The anger quickly faded off his face and Mr. Myoga smiled.  
  
"Well class today we are going to work on somthing new. An earth science project. You will get to work on it with another partner. The whole class started talkin again discussing who they were going to be partners with and Mr. Myoga replied.  
  
"OH by the way you will not be choosing your partners." He smiled eviley. "I will."  
  
Groans came from the class. Mr. Myoga began to explain the assignment and everyone stopped listening.   
  
Then he said. "Okay now time to assign the partners."  
  
"Sango and Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Kikyo, Miroku and Kouga, and last Shippo and Ryu."  
  
Sango and Kagome were happy with who they were with, but Miroku and Inu-Yasha weren't.  
  
They both walked up to Mr. Myoga's desk.  
  
"Mr. Myoga I can't be with Kikyo." Said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"And I can't be with Kouga." Chimed Miroku.  
  
He said. "Can I please be with Sango?"  
  
"No!" Said Sango standing up. "Please."  
  
Kagome stood up."Miroku Sango is my Partner."  
  
"So you can be with Inu-Yasha." Said Miroku.  
  
"What? No that's worse than Kikyo." Yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
All four of them started arguing when Mr. Myoga stood up and yelled. "Enough!"  
  
They stopped what they were doing.   
  
"Ok I have an idea and it's either this or what you had before. All four of you form a group and Kouga and Kikyo team up." Proposed Mr. Myoga.  
  
All four of them looked at each other and agreed.  
  
Kikyo and Kouga didn't look too happy though.  
  
As the four of them made their way back to their seats Miroku complimented Sango. "Sango you look umm...great!" He hesitated afraid to get hit again.  
  
She smiled and blushed. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Alright! Will you two lovebirds stop it?!?" Yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Alright let's get to work." Said Kagome.  
  
"Ok, how about we go into research groups?" Asked Sango.  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Kagome.  
  
"Well me and you will research volcanoes and Miroku and Inu-Yasha will research earthquakes. Then we'll switch research groups." Said Sango.  
  
"That's fine with me." Said Miroku.  
  
"Me too." Said Kagome.  
  
"What about you Inu-Yasha? Asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Mumbled Inu-yasha.  
  
"Ok So after lunch meet us in the library to exchange notes and information." Said Sango.  
  
"OK, My sweet." Said Miroku dreamily.  
  
*Slaps* "What a pig!!" Yelled Sango and dragged Kagome out of the hall towards the library.  
  
[A/N: Hi! I'm glad so many ppl like my story! Well chapter 6 will be out very soon. See ya!] 


	6. The bet

Chapter 6: The bet  
  
Inuyahsa and Miroku went into the library and saw Sango and Kagome at a computer taking notes.  
  
"So...Inuyasha let's look in those encyclopedia's over there." Miroku said pointing at a bookshelf in the back of the library.  
  
"Ok." Replied Inuyasha.  
  
They walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed two books on earthquakes. They sat down and began reading and taking notes. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and he was staring at something. Miroku turned around and found what or WHO Inuyasha was staring at, Kagome.  
  
'He claims she is a wench, but yet he stares at her as if he's in love or something.' Thought Miroku. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. "Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"What do you want?!?" Said Inuyasha as the librarian hushed them up.  
  
"You wanna make a bet?" Asked Miroku smiling.  
  
"On what?" Asked Inuyasha curiously.  
  
"I'll bet you fifty bucks you can't get Kagome to go out with you for one week!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Kagome? You mean that wench? No way I hate her!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Chicken." Said Miroku.  
  
"It's not gonna work this time Miroku." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Chicken, chicken, chicken!" Chanted Miroku.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Chick- huh?" Miroku was surprised.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it if you just shutup." Replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok." Replied Miroku.  
  
'Oh, this is going to be fun.' Thought Miroku.  
  
'Ahh...Man what did I just get myself into?" Thought Inuyasha.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango were still researching when the bell rang for lunch. Sango almost fell out of her seat from surprise. Kagome giggled as they walked out the library and headed towards their lockers to get their lunches.  
  
"Well atleast we got some notes." Said Sango eating her tuna sandwich.  
  
"Yeah half a page is so long." Kagome said sarcastically. They both laughed.  
  
Then Miroku and Inuyasha walked up and sat across from them.  
  
"Hi Miroku." Said Sango.  
  
"Umm...Hi SAngo and Kagome me and Inuyasha were wondering if we could sit and eat lunch with you girls. Right Inuyasha?"  
  
"No." Mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku elbowed him.  
  
"OW! What the he- I mean yes we were." Inuyasha forced a smile to emerge on his face.  
  
"Ok well you don't need an invitation." Kagome answered.  
  
"So...Kagome I sort of umm...umm." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Ya?" Kagome answered with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Umm...I'm sorry about the note and getting you into detention." Inuyasha manged to get out.  
  
"Ok, apology accepted." Answered Kagome surprised.  
  
"Well...Now that's settled." Said Inuyasha getting up but Miroku pulled him back down. Kagome and Sango both looked at each other.  
  
"Something's up." Said Sango.  
  
"What is it? What are you two trying to hide?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Nothing." Both boys said innocently.  
  
Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear grabbing hard.  
  
"So what are you hiding Miroku and you might get your ear back." Asked Sango.  
  
"Nothing." Replied Miroku again.  
  
The grasp Sango had on Miroku's ear tightened and Miroku couldn't help but let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Ok, ok you got us I'll tell you everything."  
  
Inuyasha looked at miroku surprised and sort of worried.  
  
"Well we heard Kagome was coming over so we wanted to come too so we could work on our...umm project!" Miroku lied.  
  
"Oh well that's it?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah." Answered Miroku.  
  
"Oh well not my house but maybe Kagome's." Sango said.  
  
"No, with my little brother around Miroku and Inuyasha will be playing video games all night." Laughed Kagome.  
  
"How about my house?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok." Said Sango.  
  
"See you there." Said Kagome.  
  
As they walked away the smile on Inuyasha's face faded.  
  
"Miroku I hate this!" Barked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hate what?" Asked miroku.  
  
"You know perfectly well what you idiot!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, but you don't have to be nice if you dont want the $50.00." Smirked Miroku.  
  
"Oh! Shutup!" Mumbled Inuyahsa.  
  
They walked out of the lunchroom and headed towards math class. Inuyasha saw Kagome in their with Sango.  
  
"Is she in every one of my classes?!?" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Who?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Hmm..Sango." Said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
"Yup! She is!" Said Miroku feeling quite proud of his smart answer.  
  
"You idiot! I meant Kagome!" Barked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh! Yup she is!" Replied Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha sighed smacking himself in the head. Mr. totosai [A/N: Sorry if I spelt it wrong!] came in and ignored the class' talking. He began to write on the board which told the class to shutup and listen. He wrote a math problem on the board and asked Kikyo to come up and solve it. She went up casually and patted Inuyasha's head as she walked by.  
  
"I'm not a dog Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kikyo just laughed and began to solve the problem. When she sat down Totosai said.  
  
"Is that your final answer?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Kikyo.  
  
Totosai said. "I'm sorry but you're fired. Wait wrong show you are the weakest link Damnit! Well it's wrong you're stupid plain and simple!  
  
Kikyo looked up surprised as the whole class burst out on laughter. Totosai was so mad he erased the answer off the board and said. "Class is over get out! Mindless kids."  
  
The class got up and left Kagome and Sango were still laughing as they walked home.  
  
"Totosai is crazy!" Yelled Sango through tears.  
  
"Yeah, he's so old in his century he can't tell that viagra's not a waterfall!" Laughed Kagome.  
  
The boys caught up with the girls.  
  
"That was funny today. Huh Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah...Kikyo got what she deserved." Chuckled Inuyasha.  
  
"So are you ready to go to my house?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah!" Sango answered for all of them.  
  
"I've got to warn you, my brother is a wise ass! He never makes sense when he uses mataphors." Smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Whoa! He's a fortune teller?" Asked Miroku exited.  
  
"No, you dimwit it means umm....well that doesn't matter i'm just warning you with his stupidity." Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"What a temper! Anger mangment buddy!" Yelled Miroku.  
  
"Shutup! Mr. Yoga!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Look calm down breathe in and out. Take your anger out on someone else." Said Miroku more calm.  
  
"Ok, would you like to be my first victim?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I meant a...a girl!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Great! So you wanna be my first victim?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not a girl!" Yelled Miroku.  
  
"Well maybe you aren't but I wanna hear you squeal like one!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I do not squeal like a girl!" Protested Miroku.  
  
"You wanna be the judge of that?"   
  
"No...no!" Miroku squealed like a girl.  
  
Sango and Kagome watched Inuyasha twist Miroku's arm almost breaking it.  
  
"What babies!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"What?!? Don't get me started with you!" Yelled Inuyasha walking towards Sango with Miroku's arm still twisted up. Miroku Yelped.  
  
"I just think it's stupid how you guys are fighting about something that is stupid." Said Sango.  
  
"Hey umm...can you let go of my arm?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Well he has to give me crap and on top of that be an idiot!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello my arm is..getting...Numb!" Yelled Miroku.  
  
"Well Miroku's always stupid get used to it!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"Umm...hello?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Well it's sort of sad! My grandma's smarter." Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"My arm, pain, let go!" Sobbed Miroku.  
  
"You don't even have a grandma!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"So! If I did she still would be smarter!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Yelled Miroku.  
  
"What do you want?!?" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Can you let go of my arm now?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Opps! Sorry." Said Inuyasha letting go of Miroku's arm. Miroku let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm not finished with you!" Said Sango.  
  
"Well I am you!" Said Inuyasha walking awa. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku followed.  
  
When they got to Inuyahsa's house they all went in. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango plopped down on the couches and chairs in the living room.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Asked Inuyasha. "Sit down."  
  
Kagome made her way to a chair next to Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
"Ok so what did you guys get?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Get for what?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"For your notes on earthquakes." Said Kagome.  
  
"Those notes? Here." Miroku handed Kagome the paper with notes on it.  
  
"Miroku this is all you have?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Uhh. Yeah!" Answered Miroku.  
  
"What do they have?" Asked Sango.  
  
"All they have are two words, earthquakes are." Said Kagome.   
  
"What?!?" Said Sango.  
  
She grabbed the paper from Kagome to see that her friend was not lying.  
  
"Well.." Said Sango calmly. Then she burst out yelling.  
  
"We worked our butts off and all you two have to show us for it is two words!"  
  
"What's all the fuss Inuyasha?" Said a voice from another room.  
  
[A/N: Hi! I got lots more reviews oh and from now on I have a co author so instead of one person two ppl are writing. She gives me ideas and I write out the story so e-mail her too. Her e-mail is hieiloversimmons@yahoo.com and her pen name is : Punk of Anime. See ya soon!] 


	7. Brotherly Love

Chapter 7: Brotherly Love  
  
There, a tall man with long silver hair was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Go away!" Yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Who is your new friend?" Asked the man ignoring Inu-Yasha's pouting.  
  
"None of your damn business now go away!" Yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
The man walked up to Kagome and held out his hand and Kagome shook it.  
  
"My name is Sesshomaru. What is yours?" He asked smiling.  
  
Kagome blushed. "It's uhh....Kagome!" She replied hoping he didn't notice the slight pause in her voice.  
  
He sat down next to her his hand still grasping hers. "So how come Inu-Yasha never talks about you?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well, we just sort of met also." Answered Kagome looking over at Inu-Yasha who was staring at the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Well, glad you could come." Said Sesshomaru smirking.  
  
"Thanks." Said Kagome.  
  
"Ok, Sesshomaru now will you leave?" Asked Inu-Yasha impatiently.  
  
"Ok, well I better go get Rin." Said Sesshomaru getting up.  
  
"Oh yeah your stupid girlfriend called." Mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"When?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"About ten minutes ago." Said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Thanks for telling me." Said Sesshomaru sacastically.  
  
"Any time." Replied Inu-Yasha still staring at the wall.  
  
"Well then nice meeting you Kagome and I hope to see you again soon." Said Sesshomaru at the door. He opened it and walked out before Kagome could get the word bye out. Kagome was blushing so hard she felt like she looked like a cherry red tomato.  
  
"Well, let's get to work." She said trying to get everybody to stop staring at her.  
  
"Okay." Said Sango. She grabbed her textbooks up and began taking notes. Kagome did the same. About an hour later Sesshomaru came back with a girl that had straight black hair.  
  
"Ohh! Kagome you're still here?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ya, we have to finish today or we'll fail." Said Kagome.  
  
"well I want you to meet Rin my girlfriend." He said looking at Rin.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kagome." Said Kagome smiling at Rin.  
  
"Oh, i'm Rin. So you must be Inu-Yasha' s girlfriend." Said Rin although Kagome wasn't sure if she was stating or asking it.  
  
"Hell no! I'd never date her if my life depended on it!" Yelled Inu-Yasha nearly scaring Rin and embaressing Kagome. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha who had cooled off a little, but she could tell he was still mad at Rin's comment. She decided to save herself more embaressment and she got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I..I just remebered I have to get home and help my mom cook dinner." Replied Kagome.  
  
Wothout another word to anyone Kagome left.  
  
"Good job Inu-Yasha." Said Sango angrily.  
  
"What did I do?" Asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Kagome left because you embaressed her." Said Sango.  
  
"No way! Didn't you hear her she had to go help her mom." Said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You idiot! She was lying. She didn't want you to know that you embaressed her so she lied about it!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Sango blankly. He thought. 'Why would she do that? She doesn't even know me!"  
  
*~*  
  
The next day at school Kagome walked alone. She was remebering what Inu-yasha said about dying before he dated her. She sighed heavily. Suddenly she ran into somebody and all her books fell out of her bag. She looked up to apoligize to who she ran into.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
"No, not at all it's my fault." She looked up to see Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh, i'm so sorry Sesshomaru." She apoligized again.  
  
"It's okay." Said Sesshomaru as he helped her pick up the books.   
  
"Thanks!" She said grabbing the last book from him and putting it back in her bag.  
  
"No problem. So are you on your way to school?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, so what are you doing here?" Asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Well Inu-yasha got into trouble for punching a young man and now I have to go deal with him." Sesshomaru sounded annoyed.  
  
"Oh ,well sorry you have to wake up this early." Said Kagome.  
  
"It's okay. I'm used to it." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well I better get going." Said Kagome waving at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Bye." He said.  
  
She turned around and ran to school the other way because she knew she was going to be late. She ran into Kaede's room just as the bell rang. There was no sign of Inu-yasha so she knew that he probably was still getting lectured at by Sesshomaru. She smiled and pretended like she was listening to every word Kaede was saying. When class was over Kagome rushed to her locker very excited.  
  
"Whoa! Someone's in a good mood." Said Sango as Kagome nearly skipped up to her.  
  
"Well, I didn't see Inu-yasha." Kagome answered smiling.  
  
"Oh, lucky you!" Said Sango sarcastically.  
  
"Why is she so lucky?" Asked Miroku as he walked up to Sango and put his arms around her waist. Sango immediatly pushed his arms away from her.  
  
"She's lucky she doesn't have you to deal with!" She Said.  
  
"Oh, you know oyul ike all the things I do to you."" Said miroku grinning at Sango.  
  
"So, where is Inu-yasha?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Oh, well Sesshomaru excused him from school and took him home. Talk a bout loving your brother.." Said Miroku.  
  
"Sesshomaru doesn't love Inu-yasha. He just gives him all he asks for so he doesn't have to deal with him." Replied Sango.  
  
"You have a point there." Agreed Miroku.  
  
"Well maybe Sesshomaru does care about Inu-Yasha it's just that Inu-Yasha is hard to deal with." Said Kagome.  
  
"Well now both of you have a good point." Said Miroku.  
  
[A/N: That's it for chapter 7 and it'll be a while until anymore chapters come out because I looked over my story and I have let's just say a lot of chapters so i'm going to write up the chapters and then update so I hope you liked this chapter and thank you to all my reviewers except Sebastian! The next time you call my story cheesy make sure you spell it right!^_^ Well got lots to do bye!]  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers. You made a difference!^_^:  
  
Xx-CosmicCutie-Xx  
  
Leah (SwimfreakLA)  
  
# boy- Thanks a lot!  
  
InuYasha'sGurrl  
  
I am the master  
  
chichicat  
  
ChokeOnBlood  
  
A.C.L.T  
  
SliverYumeTenshi  
  
tiarah  
  
me  
  
Eternalhappiness  
  
preistes3  
  
hoshi-ko88  
  
Cat girl  
  
Konekko-chan  
  
remix-69er  
  
Shinma Batosai  
  
Chihiro-tears  
  
ancient Angel of the west  
  
You guys mean more to me than my story. You are what make the story. You keep reviewing I keep updating.   
  
Oh! By the way what's a one shot? I was just wondering b/c i read so many of them if any of you can help. 


	8. Getting to know you

[A/N: Hello i'm so happy to be updating this story. I've been busy with a BIG project for the last two months but those other stories I started will take a while to update b/c I need to keep my mind focused on this one right now. Ohh and xXCosmicCutexX You have to check out my latest story called the past always comes back b/c you've got a surprise in store for you. But anyways on to the chapter. Ohh and new policy If from now on I don't get more than ten reviews I can't and won't update so it's up to you.]  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha. cries  
  
Chapter 8: Getting to know you  
  
When Kagome got home she was so exhausted that she almost fell in the middle of the living room.  
  
"I'm home!" She called as her voice echoed. "Where is everybody?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
She went into the kitchen and saw a note. It said that Souta and her mom were out seeing a movie with his friends. She tossed the note aside and went up to her room. She collapsed on the bed and just as she did the phone rang. She let it ring three times then she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She said. "Oh hi Sango!!!! We just saw each other..well ok." She said.  
  
After she hung up with Sango she got up and took a shower. She came out and got dressed into jeans and a black shirt that said make the stupid people shutup. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the door. As she was walking to Sango's she saw Miroku walking the same was with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Yelled Miroku waving at her.  
  
"Oh, Miroku hi and hi Inu-Yasha." Smiled Kagome even though she was mad to see Inu-Yasha there.  
  
"Uh, hi." Mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to Sango's in silence. When they reached her house Inu-Yasha pounded on the door which made Kagome jump. Inu-Yasha laughed.  
  
"Hi guys!!" Said Sango as she came out of her house and locked the door. "Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"So what movie are we seeing anyway?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Said Sango.  
  
When they reached the movie theatre Sango got four tickets for them which Miroku gladly paid for.  
  
"So will you tell us what the movie is now?" Asked Kagome impatiently.  
  
"Ok, it's the texas chainsaw massacre." Replied Sango handing everybody thier tickets.  
  
"So do you want any refreshments?" Asked Sango.  
  
"No, thanks i'll pass." Replied Kagome while Sango bought Inu-Yasha and Miroku what they wanted to eat.  
  
When they got into the theatre it was packed so they found seats near the front. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other with Inu-Yasha and Kagome nearby. Kagome giggled as Miroku tried to put his arm around Sango.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop laughing so she pointed at Miroku and Sango just as Sango slapped Miroku. Inu-Yasha started laughing too. They were laughing so hard they didn't realize the movie started until it got quiet. Inu-Yasha immediatly stopped laughing and turned his attention to the screen.  
  
When they got out of the movie Miroku looked so scared.  
  
"Did you pee in your pants yet Miroku?" Asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"No, not yet I mean hey I would never do that!" Yelled Miroku.  
  
"Whatever you say." Said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well, Oh my gosh it's only 6:00!" Said Sango checking her watch.  
  
"We have a lot of time to kill considering it's a friday." Replied Miroku.  
  
"I have an idea." Said Kagome beggining to run.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Yelled Inu-Yasha catching up to her.  
  
She kept on running until she reached a place that was so beautiful. It was a spot on top of a hill looking out at the city of Tokyo. When Sango and Miroku caught up they were amazed.  
  
"What is this place?" Asked Sango wide-eyed.  
  
"It's a place I used to come to when I was little. I loved it because it's so quiet." Replied Kagome closing her eyes feeling the wind blow through her hair.  
  
"How did you find this place?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Well, when my dad died there wasn't really a place I could think so when I found this place I was happy. It feels like your problems just go away and you can forget about them." Replied Kagome.  
  
"So why this place? What's your reason?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Well just to be.." Inu-Yasha cut her off.  
  
"To be alone." He replied staring out at the city.  
  
"Ya." Replied Kagome.  
  
They all sat there enjoying the view when Inu-Yasha broke the silence. "Well we better get going." Everyone agreed and got up.  
  
As they were walking Sango and Miroku were arguing.  
  
"Miroku, stop groping me!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"But I can't help myself you're too beautiful." Replied Miroku giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha kept staring at Kagome. She looked back as he looked away.  
  
"Why do you keep staring, am I that annoying?" Said Kagome startling Inu- Yasha.  
  
"No, it's not that it's just, well I never knew about your dad." Replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh! It's fine actually you, Sango, and Miroku are the first people i've taken to that place or even told about my dad." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh, so why have you only told us?" He asked.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I never really had friends at my old school. It was just after my dad died so I wasn't very social." Replied Kagome.  
  
"Oh." Said Inu-Yasha. He thought. "I never knew that. 'Now I feel bad about what I said.' He stopped walking and looked over at Kagome.  
  
She turned around and looked at him questionigly. "Inu-Yasha are you ok?" She asked.  
  
He was still in thought.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" She asked again.  
  
"Huh? Oh, i'll be right there." He said.  
  
She took one more glance at him and turned around to walk again. 'Oh, Inu- Yasha why is it whenever you see a hot girl you're always a jerk to her?' He thought. 'Wait!she's not hot!' Suddenly he shook this thought from his head and headed after Kagome, Sango and Miroku.  
  
[A/N: Hey!!!I hope you like me updating because right now I have a headache but I wanted to make someone happy today and remember my deal more than ten reviews=an update less than 10=jack squat!!!See ya till next chapter!]  
  
Next chapter title: Feelings 


	9. Feelings

[A/N: Well I promised a update fpr 10 reviews and I got 11 so you guys do get your update!!!!Woo hoo!!!!Anyways to clear some things up. This is a high school fic which means that this will not have demons or miko's in it unfortunatly but in the future we might have another story dedicated to all that stuff so i'm sorry if you guys wanted that in this story but it's not going to happen. Well on with the chapter.]  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 9: Feelings  
  
When Kagome woke up on Saturday she felt refreshed and happy. She went downstairs to the smell of toast and eggs.  
  
"Hi mom." She said as she grabbed a peice of toast.  
  
"Hi sweety I have a surprise for you." Replied Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Kagome her mouth stuffed ith toast.  
  
"Well I called grandpa and he wnats me and Souta to go visit!" She squealed.  
  
"Wow, is that the surprise?" Asked Kagome less enthusiastic.  
  
"Well..part of it since we'll be gone foe a month I decided you don't have to stay anywhere. You can stay here." She said a smile on her face.  
  
"Cool, Thanks when do you leave?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"We leave Monday and we come back in one month exactly." Said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Ok, cool well i'm going out with Sango today. Is that ok?" She asked wiping her hands off.  
  
"Yes, when are you going?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Well now." Said Kagome.  
  
She let go of her toast and ran upstairs to get ready. When she was dressed she brushe her hair when her mom called her down.  
  
"Kagome, come down!"  
  
"Coming mom!" She replied.  
  
She ran down the stairs, she missed a step and slipped down the stairs. "Ow!" She yelled.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing on the floor? Let's go." Said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Go where?" Asked Kagome limping into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Kagome."  
  
"Ahh! Huh? Inu-Yasha what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I came to pick you up to go to Sango's." He replied.  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
"Kagome, why are you limping?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal. I just fell down the stairs that's all." She said.  
  
"Oh, ok!" Said Mrs. Higurashi smiling.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Said Kagome grabbing Inu-Yasha and heading out of the door. As they got out they started walking towards Sango's house. Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome and she was still limping.  
  
"You must have taken a big fall there." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, i'm fine." She answered missing the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
THey walked in silence with Kagome wincing the whole time. She felt her arm being pulled around something. It was Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked trying to pull away.  
  
"Shutup and put less pressure on your ankle." He said.  
  
"Don't tell me to shutup you nearly gave me a heartattack pulling me like that!" She yelled.  
  
"Keh!" Was all Inu-Yasha had to say.  
  
When Sango opened the door she gasped. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Oh, I just fell down the stairs." Replied Kagome casually.  
  
"Sure." Said Sango letting them in.  
  
Inu-Yasha took Kagome over to the couch and sat her down roughly on it.  
  
"Now stay put honey i'll go get ice for your ankle." He said.  
  
"Honey? Stop being a smart ass." Said Kagome shifting on the couch.  
  
"Keh." He left the room.  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Shutup." Said Kagome. "It's not what you think."  
  
"Then what is it?" Asked Sango grinning.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Saved by the bell." Said Kagome breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"We're not finished." Said Sango pointing at her as she left the room.  
  
"Oh, joy." Mumbled Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha came in with a bag of ice. "Here." He said throwing the ice at her.  
  
"Thanks." Said Kagome throwing the ice aside.  
  
"Hey." Said Miroku as he walked in. He took a seat on the couch right on Kagome's ankle.  
  
"Oww!" Yelled Kagome jumping.  
  
"Kagome, do I turn you on that much?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up and grabbed Miroku off of Kagome's ankle.  
  
"Stupid!!!You were sitting on her sprained ankle!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh." Mouthed Miroku.  
  
He went and took a seat instead next to Sango.  
  
"Well you guys should go don't let me ruin your night." Said Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "Are you sure?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I'm positive." Said Kagome smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Said Miroku as him and Sango got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha are you coming?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"No, i'm staying no point in hanging out with any of you losers." Said Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Oh, ok." Said Miroku winking.  
  
THey walked out of the doorway leaving Inu-Yasha and Kagome to sit in silence.  
  
"So why did you stay?" Asked Kagome tired of all the silence.  
  
"Well umm....like I said they're losers in love." He lied.  
  
"What you don't believe in love?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Hell no!!!" Said Inu-Yasha getting up and gonig to the t.v.  
  
"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Asked Inu-Yasha changing the subject.  
  
"Umm...I don't know." She said shrugging.  
  
"Nope, sorry they don't have I don't knoe but how about th ring." Said Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Whatever." Said Kagome rolling her eyes.  
  
He put the movie in and took a seat next to Kagome on the couch being careful not to sit on her ankle like Miroku. THe movie started and every time something scary would happen Kagome would wince. By the end of the movie she was holding on to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Talk about being a spaz." Said Inu-Yasha smirking.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass." Said Kagome yawning. She closed her eyes and layed her head down on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "you're such a jerk." She mumbled.  
  
"Umm, Kagome?" He said nudging her. She didn't budge.  
  
'She looks cute when she's asleep.' He thought. 'Wait what was I thinking this is a bet nothing more so forget about it.'  
  
He laid his head down on hers and went to sleep.  
  
When Kagome woke up she looked up at the clock. It was 2:30 a.m. then she realized that she wasn't alone. Inu-Yasha's arms were holding on to her waist. She blushed hard and got up slowly from Inu-Yasha's death grab he had on her. She put a pillow where she used to be and Inu-Yahsa grabbed it happily. She grabbed a blanket and covered him with it. Then she took her keys and left.  
  
'Oh man Inu-Yasha is so nice and cute!' She thought. 'Wait, he's a jerk and an idiot! What was I thinking!' She limped the rest of the way home hoping that she didn't like Inu-Yasha.  
  
[A/N: There, a nice update for all of you. Be grateful because i'm very sick so I decided to update because i'm bored I don't know I might start a new story but i'm not so sure but I hope you like this chapter and the same reviewing rules apply this time. People it's not that hard to click your mouse on the submit review buton and write something like hey I like your story or update soon. Just a few sweet words and that's good enough for me. Well until next chapter Adios!]  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers for last chapter:  
  
anim3-for3v3r- thanks and i'm glad you like my story keep up with those reviews!  
  
AlleyWings- You wish you had a boyfriend like Miroku? or Inu-Yasha? Well i'm glad you like it and no Kagome just goes to a new school not new house so she would know about a place like that but anyways thanks for reviewing keep it up!  
  
-Raya the Review Queen- Hey i'm glad you like it and it's weird but I didn't think I was that good at writing stories but check out my other ones. Well thanks for the review and i'm glad you live up to your name.  
  
FieryDemonFox- Thanks and i'm glad you like it I hope you keep reading my writing because it really makes me happy to know i'm making others happy.  
  
inu-fanforever- Now that didn't take long at all you'll see 10 reviews go by faster than you think but i'm glad you like it that much but you can help me by trying to encourage people to review. Some people I knoe beg for atleast 20 so 10 is not asking too much is it? Well keep reviewing you're a true fan.   
  
gladdecease- Hey yeah it's funny how inu thinks sometimes but that's what makes him well...inu! Anyways i'm glad that you enjoyed it and hopefully, hopefully you'll see an update soon.  
  
#boy- Hey well it depends on when I get to typing up chapter 3 in lies and betrayal because I haven't even finished the writing in my journal for it. I'm a lazy bum, so sue me. But I will try to get an update out for that one too very soon I promise.  
  
Xx-CosmicCutie-xX- Hey long time no hear. I'd expected you to be my first reviewer but no hard feelings actually I deledted the past always comes back but if you wanted to know the surprise I dedicated that whole story to you. It comes back in the summer I promise becasue i'll have more free time to do things like update, update, update, well keep reviewing.  
  
Buddy- Do I know you? Lol sorry if that sounds rude but you just seem familiar but anyways keep up with the reviewing and i'll keep up with the updating.   
  
Kate- Hey unfirtunatly like I said before this is a high school fic s othere won't be any miko's or demons but if you would like to see a story from me with that stuff e-mail me (this is for everyone). I'm glad you like it but again e-mail me if you want an action story.  
  
Last but not least  
  
Sebastian- Hey thanks i'll take the advice but I hope that this story has caught your interest again if not boo hoo on me Well anyways e-mail me and we'll talk more. C ya!  
  
Thanks to all of you. You rule!!!!!!!!! 


	10. First date

[A/N: Hey! i'm so sorry about the delayed update but with school and all it's been hectic let's say but i'm here with an update ready as i'll ever be and i'm updating my other two stories so check them out. My biggest fan has disappeared! I haven't gotten a review from her for last chapter but oh well you guys gave me way more then 10 reviews so this chapter has been extended to be fairly long and funny and sad. So here it is Kagome and Inu- Yasha's first date! Can't wait to read it well go ahead and don't read unless you promise to review. Promise?]  
  
Dissy: Don't own jack.  
  
Chapter 10: First date  
  
The next day Kagome woke up to her phone ringing. She picked it up and said. "This better be good!"  
  
"It is!" She heard Sango's energetic voice say.  
  
"Oh, hi Sango." She said sleepily.  
  
"Hi, i've got good news!"  
  
"What is it?" Asked Kagome rubbing her eyes from their need to be shut again.  
  
"Come over!" Yelled Sango.  
  
Kagome stifled a yawn. "Ok, i'll be there in an hour." She said getting out of her bed.  
  
"No, now or i'll come over there!" Replied Sango hastily.  
  
"No there's no need i'll be over there." Said Kagome. She hung up the phone and forced herself to get out of bed as another yawn forced itself to escape her tired body. She got dressed in some jeans and a black tank top as she tried to make her hair copperate with her with not much sucess. She finally gave up and stuck it up in a messy bun. She grabbed her jacket and left a brief note for her mom letting her know where she had gone. She was still limping but her ankle didn't hurt as bad anymore. She walked up to Sango's door and knocked on it.  
  
"Well hello my friend." Said Sango cheerfully opening the door and pushing Kagome into it.  
  
"Umm, hi." Said Kagome in utter confusion as to why her friend was so cheery in the morning. "So what's the good news?" She asked taking a seat on a leather chair in the corner of the living room.  
  
"Well Miroku talked to Inu-Yasha and he likes you!" Squealed Sango.  
  
"And you couldn't tell me this on the phone?" Asked Kagome stating the obvious to her totally clueless friend.  
  
Sango stopped as if she was thinking. "No, because now you can't hang up." She said happily. "So tell me what happened between you two yesterday." Said Sango grinning madly that Kagome had to bite her lip to supress any laughter from escaping her mouth. "Nothing we just watched a movie." She said casually in a not-a-big-deal tone.  
  
"Just a movie?" Asked Sango looking disbelievingly at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah just a movie." Said Kagome shrugging.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Sango not believing a word coming out of Kagome's mouth. How could they only have watched a movie when Inu-Yasha had woken up his face revealing more than just watching movie all night.  
  
"I'm sure." Said Kagome she was the least bit interested in the topic of this conversation. Nothing had happened between them and whatever did happen she knew that it was nothing otherwise her stomach would still be doing flip flops.  
  
"Positive?" Said Sango making sure wasn't a bad thing she just wanted to know if something happened to cause Inu-Yasha's sudden change in charecter but she knew she was getting now where with her stubborn friend.  
  
"Positive! Would you lay off!" Yelled Kagome. Sango had hit a nerve this was the last straw why couldn't she just leave it alone. Sango sometimes was just way too persistant with Kagome.  
  
The two boys were listening from Sango's room to Kagome's answer. "Man Sango sure knows how to annoy people." Whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yeah that's why i love her." Answered Miroku dreamily. Inu-yasha shook his head Miroku was madly in love no doubt about it. He found it disgusting how he constantly drooled over Sango 24/7 and she was completely oblivious to the fact. She knew Miroku liked her but she was indenial with her emotions. That's what Inu-Yasha had thought since day one. "Whatever." He whispered with another light shake of his head to Miroku's stupid dreamy sigh.  
  
"Please tell me! Do you like him?" Asked Sango now more determined than ever to get her true friend's feelings to come out no matter what they were.  
  
"Where is this going?" Asked Kagome. She was easily and slowly getting pushed off the edge. She clenched her fists to stop herself from compltely losing it and blowing up at Sango which she knew she would later regret.  
  
"I was just wondering." Answered Sango realizing the tension between her and Kagome rising. She had never seen Kagome blow up big and she didn't want to especially now with the good news they had just recieved.  
  
Then Inu-Yasha and Miroku walked into the room. Miroku still having his daydreaming look on his face. Both girls looked at each other for answers. "So......Inu-Yasha didn't you have something to ask Kagome?" Asked Miroku realizing the eyes on him breaking him out of his recent state.  
  
"No--ow!" Inu-Yasha started but Miroku had jabbed him in his gut with his elbow. Inu-Yasha gave him a death glare saying you-are-so-dead but remembered the task at hand as Miroku returned his glare but less intimidating than Inu-Yasha's. Inu-Yasha smirked. "Oh....yeah that." He said making it obvious more than one thing was up. "Umm.......well could I talk to you Kagome privatly for a minute." Inu-Yasha said giving Sango and Miroku looks that said get-out.  
  
"Sure, we'll be in the othe room......over there........not listening." Miroku said pushing the struggling Sango into the room him and Inu-Yasha had recently exited from. He knew Sango could easily beat him to a pulp but if his and Inu-Yasha's plan was going to work Sango would not be able to ruin things. He gave the struggling girl one final large push into the room and immeditaly shut the door.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about privatly?" Asked Kagome looking at Inu- Yasha suspiciously aware he could be pulling her leg.  
  
"Well I had a question for you." Said Inu-Yasha. His heart beat quickened and it was beating so loud Inu-Yasha thought Kagome would hear it. Why was he acting so weird, maybe becasue this was a fluke nd nothing more he shrugged it off as he looked the confused girl across from him in the eye.  
  
"And what would that be?" She asked sarcastically. He'd probably ask her something stupid like when the next bitch convention was. She knew his undying hate for her and she knew he'd come back with a witty and rude remark to try to put her down.  
  
"Well.........Iwantedtoknowifyouwanttogoseeamovieandgetsomethingtoeatlaterto nightisthat'sokwithyou." Said Inu-Yasha breathing heavily and blushing slightly. He talked quite fast and he hoped she had understood what he said. He hadn't been this nervous since the first time he asked Kikyo out.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date Inu-Yasha?" Asked Kagome. She had done it. He hoped she wouldn't mention the whole thing that it was all meant for a date but she did and he felt the slight shade of pink return to his cheeks again. Quick he had to think of something witty before she broke his emotional wall he had worked so hard to keep anyone from finding out his true emotions. "Um.......well......yeah. You could call it that but it's only because I have nothing better to do." He said smirking. Sure it wasn't the best witty remark he had in mind but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to go out tonight. What time?" Asked Kagome ingnoring Inu- Yasha's last comment. She knew he was a jerk at times and if she gave him attention everytime he said something rude then it would be letting him win which she would never do.  
  
"I'll pick you up at around 8:00 is that ok or will you still be trying to make yourself pretty even though is won't work." He said grinning at the scowl that had made it's way to her face that had not just a minute ago held so much innocence.  
  
"I don't need to make myself pretty for an ass sorry." Bam! Yeah she came back with a good remark and she knew it becasue the smile on Inu-Yasha's face faded as he tried to think of a better come back. "But 8:00 is great. I gotta go but i'll see you tonight." She said. She walked over to the door to the room Sango and Miroku were in and opened it. Both boy and girl came tumbling out and landed on the floor Miroku catching Sango on his back.  
  
"You guys can stop eavesdropping now." Inu-Yasha said rolling his eyes at the situation that had just happend. They were so nosy especially since Miroku knew what Inu-Yasha was going to say. They might as well have stayed in the room with him and Kagome it was Miroku's suggestion to do it alone and in private.  
  
Miroku got up making Sango fall off of him. He decided to take advantage of the situation. "How do you know we weren't making out?" He said mentally slapping himself in the head. Sango was going to kill him but hey it was a good plan then being caught eavesdropping, but Sango being clueless as Kagome had concluded earlier. "Eww......You know I would never do that with you!" Sango protested. He closed his eyes. She had just ruined his whole plan he'd have to teach her when he was trying to save her butt or not.  
  
"Well sorry to ruin your little makeout session but I gotta go see ya." Said Kagome dodging a playful slap from Sango who had given her a playful glare which she returned. They laughed and she headed out feeling happy and good.  
  
Kagome had a black mini skirt on and a red tank top. She was waiting in her living room for Inu-Yasha. She glanced at the clock that hung above the fireplace it read 7:59. Her doorbell rang making her nearly fly out of her seat. 3 years of that thing and she still wasn't used to it. She walked over to the door fiddling with the lock and opening it to see Inu-Yasha dressed in black slacks and a baby blue muscle shirt. "Ready to go?" He asked casually leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Yeah. just let me get my purse." She said grabbing her purse as they walked out of the house. Kagome was amazed as they made their way down the shrine steps with a black porsche parked at the bottom of them.  
  
Inu-Yasha noticed her gushing over the car. "Compliments of my brother." He said with a smile. Kagome could tell Inu-Yasha didn't like help from his brother but he was trying to impress her so she played along even though she was truly amazed. They got into the car and headed for the movie theatre.  
  
"What movie do you want to see?" Inu-Yasha asked as he looked for a parking space. "Well this is going to sound weird coming from a girl but I really want to go see a horror flick." Said Kagome as Inu-Yasha located a parking space and immediatly took it before a red convertable did. "That's fine with me cuz I really didn't want to go see a chick flick no offense." He said getting out of the car. "None taken." She said following him out.  
  
They walked into the theatre and found good seats in the middle. During the movie Kagome would ocassionally get closer to Inu-Yasha when there were 'scary' parts. The best part so far was when Inu-Yasha jumped out of seat.  
  
"Can you see them Sesshy?" Rin asked jumping up and down anxiously.  
  
"Yes Rin they're in the 10th row Inu-Yasha has his arm around Kagome's shoulder." Answered Sesshomaru still looking at the couple.  
  
"Aww they make such a cute couple! Hey where are they going to dinner tonight?" Asked Rin.  
  
"Umm, I think they're going to Angelo's Spaghetti house." He answered turning back to the screen.  
  
"Oh, that will be so romantic. The stars in the sky, the romantic view, and music. It will be perfect." Rin said going on and on.  
  
"Rin, it's only the first date i'ts not like Inu-Yasha is going to propose." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"That would be perfect if he did that!" Rin squealed. Someone nearby turned around and shushed her up.  
  
"Sorry." Mumbled Sesshomaru. "Rin you need to control yourself I don't want them to see us." Whispered Sesshomaru sternly.  
  
"Oh, ok." Whispered Rin going back to watching the movie but really she was watching the couple.  
  
"That was a great movie wasn't it Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked with a big smile. She was happy to be at the movies with Inu-Yasha. All he did the whole time was be nice to her.  
  
"Oh yeah. " Inu-Yasha said in a shaky voice. The way his heart was beating made him breathless. When he put his arm around Kagome he felt buterflies emerge and flutter throughout his stomach. He thought he was just hungry and shrugged it off. "So are you ready for dinner? I was thinking of taking you to Angelo's spaghetti house." He said to cover up his shaky voice earlier.  
  
"That sounds great!" She said as they headed for his car. When they arrived they got out and Inu-Yasha got a table for two out on the pateo. It was a beautiful night, tons of stars in the sky. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were enjoying their spaghetti. While Inu-Yasha was taking a sip from his coke he noticed his brother and his girlfriend sitting not to far away. About four tables away actually he groaned. "Don't look now." He mumbled.  
  
"What?" Asled Kagome looking at what had caught Inu-Yasha's attention "Sesshomaru and Rin are here. Probably spying." Said Inu-Yasha behind her. "Just ignore them. Waiter check!" He yelled getting the waiter's attention.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is pulling the 'waiter' on us!" Said Rin disappointed that they were leaving before any action kicked in.  
  
"What?" Asked Sesshomaru finally joining the conversation. He was to busy playing with his cell phone to hear what Rin had said. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's getting the check because he saw us. I told you we should have stayed inside by the window." She scolded throwing a straw wrapper at him.  
  
"But you were the one that wanted to hear them." Sesshomaru always found a way to blame things on Rin and she let him that's one thing he loved so much about her. He always won. "Well let's go it's obvious they're uncomfortable." He said getting up. "Yeah." Said Rin joining him.  
  
They got up and started to leave when a waitress walked by with a large order of drinks on her tray. As she passed them Sesshomaru couldn't help it and he put out his foot which she reluctantly tripped over spilling every single drink right on Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat there in pure shock at what had just happened. "Excuse me." She said getting up and running to the bathroom while everyone looked at Inu- Yasha before turning back to there own lives. Inu-Yasha sighed and thought. 'What a stupid waitress. Remember never to come here again.' He rubbed his aching temples as he waited for Kagome to get back from her trip to the bathroom.  
  
When Kagome finally got out of the bathroom she was clean but still sticky and cold. She walked up to the table and sat down as Inu-Yasha's head shot up to meet her eyes.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah just a bit sticky but other than that." She said smiling.  
  
"Good." Said Inu-Yasha as he broke out in a huge fit of giggles. Kagome looked at him. She pitied him how something so embaressing could amuse him, but as she thought about it she realized the situation and couldn't help but begin to laugh also. After their fit of laughs stopped.  
  
"So do you want to go?" Asked Inu-Yasha wiping tears from his eyes as he chuckled which was his finale for his burst out.  
  
"No it's o-" But Kagome was cut off by a plate of spaghetti landing in her lap as Inu-Yasha let out another burst of laughter smack her in the face. She glared at him and got up refusing the watresses attempt to clean her up. "I want to go now!" She told him walking into the doors that led out to the patio and walked out of th restaurant. Inu-Yasha paid before apoligizing to the waitress and following after Kagome.  
  
"You are such a drama queen!" He yelled catching up to her.  
  
"No, i'm not if you haven't noticed i'm covered in soda and spaghetti sauce!" She yelled walking off.  
  
"Get over it! You're worse than Kikyo." He muttered. She shot a glance at him glaring her anger into him like daggers. That had done it she blew up. "You are such an idiot Inu-Yasha don't you ever! And I repeat ever compare me to that bitch ok!" He hadn't expected it and so when it happened he had tried to grab her as people passing by were staring at the two of them as if they were crazy teens in love.  
  
She pulled away from his grasp and yelled. "Don't touch me!" She walked across the street past the car. "Kagome the car's here." Said Inu-Yasha following her in her frantic run. "I'll walk." She said as she reached the sidewalk and began to jog as she shivered slightly in the cold of the night. "You can't walk!" Yelled Inu-Yasha walking after her. She turned around making him stop just before he ran into her. She turned around as her blue eyes met his. "Watch me." She said challenging him. She turned back around as her hair whacked him the face.  
  
He growled and called after her. "Fine!" He walked back to his car. Instead of speeding off like a mad man like he wanted to he got out his cell and immedaitly dialed Miroku's house.  
  
"Hello?" Came the startled voice of Miroku. Knowing him he was probably asleep or with another chick.  
  
"Hey man." Said Inu-Yasha in a mono tone so his voice couldn't tell off his emotions therefore confusing Miroku.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha! How was the date? Did you and Kagome have a 'fun' time?" Asked Miroku his perverted mind getting the best of him yet again.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter!!!! anyways we bumped into Sesshomaru and Rin and that stupid wench yelled at me and ran off!" Yelled Inu-Yasha smacking his head against his steering wheel causing it to honk the horn. There was silence on the other end of the line as Miroku registered this new news before he spoke again. "What?!? How are you ever going to win this if you keep messing up!" He yelled.  
  
"I don't keep messing up!" Yelled Inu-Yasha. Sure he made her mad and she did the same to him. The feeling was mutual thy hated each other and that was that no doubt about it.  
  
"Ok, then we'll call Sango." Said Miroku. If anything Sango would already know what happened becasue Kagome would have told her so they would get the better side of the story. "Hang on." Said Miroku going to the other line before Inu-Yasha could protest. When he came back there was a ringing tone. "I'm not here." Said Inu-Yasha before Sango picked up.  
  
"Hello?" She said. Miroku's heart began to melt. Man she always did this to him even the sound of her voice sent shivers all over his warm body. "S...Sango?" He asked knowing it was her but he still needed and excuse for studdering so that was it.  
  
"Yeah.......who is this?" She asked. She didn't know who it was. After being friends with Inu-Yasha and Miroku for 4 years she still didn't recognize his voice after calling her so many times to ask her to the dance only to get a dial tone when she hung up. "It's Miroku." He said casually as he heard a sigh knowing it came from Inu-Yasha. He went on. "So have you talked to Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, have you talked to Inu-Yasha?" She asked. If he told her he did she would catch on to what he was doing so he lied even though he didn't want to he did. "No, that's why i'm calling you to get the details on the date and how it went." He said in his oh-so-casual voice.  
  
"Well.......they had fun at the movies and then at the restaurant ran into Sesshomaru and Rin which led to drinks and a plate of Spaghetti landing on Kagome's lap. When she went to leave Inu-Yasha called her a drama queen and compared her to Kikyo." Said Sango rather fast as if she had witnessed the whole thing and was merely remembering it.  
  
"Oh really?" Said Miroku in a higher pitch to get Inu-Yasha's attention .On the other line Inu-Yasha sat there covering his mouth with his hand to stop himself from doing anything he'd later on regret.  
  
"Yeah and Kagome was so upset she left him and walked home that arragont jerk letting her do that especially when all she's been is nice." Said Sango sternly. Inu-Yasha let out a silent snort. Like hell Kagome was nice to him. Tonight had been an exception but she ruined it with her attitude at the end he wouldn't forget that.  
  
"Well is that it?" Asked Miroku thinking of what to do about the whole situation. "Yeah I think so." Came Sango's voice as she thought it over. "Yup!"She said loudly into the phone making Inu-Yasha and Miroku pull their phones away from their ears in a flash. "ok well that's it really i'll have a 'talk' with Inu-Yasha." Said Miroku sternly as Sango gave him her aww you're so sweet talk. He sat there listening to every sweet word she said as he drifted off into his dreams that were perverted.  
  
"Well that's all I wanted to say, bye!" She said as she hung up to his murmur of. "sure." She rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be so stupid.  
  
For a while silence was upon the two boys when Miroku said. "You don't always mess up huh?" He asked slyly waiting for Inu-Yasha's loud protest but it never came. He pouted slightly then heard Inu-Yasha's still mono tone answer. "So what it was one mistake i'll fix it buy apoligizing to her tommorrow." He said and hung up the phone before Miroku could say anything. Mirou stared at the phone as the operater said something into it. He hung up mumbling to himself about "Never making bets again, especially with Inu- Yasha."  
  
[A/N: The chapter was supposed to end here but I thought that that was too cruel and decided to use up my next one which was short.]  
  
Kagome woke up with a throbbing headache. She remembered the night beofre with Inu-Yash. She groaned and forced herself to get up and headed for the bathroom. When she was done she headed downstairs.  
  
"Good morning!" Greeted her mother cheerfully. Her mother was always a morning person. Kagome never knew why but she just was. "Hi mom." She mumbled sitting down at the table. "Are you ok?" Asked Her mother still cheery.  
  
"Yeah i'm just tired, in fact i'll take breakfast to go." Said Kagome grabbing toast as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed out. "Ok, have a good day at school." called her mom after her. Kagome waved without looking back and went to go meet up with Sango.  
  
"Hi!" Said Sango. Not another cheery person on Kagome's back today. Wow this must have been a record. "Hi." Mumbled Kagome the same way she did with her mother back at the house.  
  
"You still upset?" Asked Sango seeing the pain flood through Kagome's blue orbs.  
  
"Yeah." Mumbled Kagome looking away as they began to walk. "I'm so.....so.sorry." Said Sango giving her friend the sympathetic look. "It's ok it's just.......he compared me to Kikyo." Said Kagome still in shock from it all.  
  
"I know and I really don't know why he did it but.....oh never mind." She said shrugging off the idea in her head.  
  
"No, what?" Asked Kagome her gaze now filled with interest. Sango looked at her. "Nothing really just forget I opened my mouth." Said Sango her lips were now sealed and nothing would make her say what she wanted to. "No, tell me what you were going to say." Said Kagome. Sango couldn't resist she heaved a sigh and said. "Ok, but you have to promise me you will not get mad." Said Sango looking at Kagome with complete trust.  
  
"Ok, I promise." Said Kagome no sign of lying in her voice or anything. "Promise?" Asked Sango just to make sure that nothing would crack Kagome. "Promise!" Yelled Kagome getting irritated. Sango really needed to work on her people skills.  
  
"Ok, maybe well.......thisisjustaguessandifit'struewhichofcourseitwon'tbebecausehe'snot likethatbutifitisyoudon'tneedtoworry."  
  
"Sango!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry well anyways maybe he still likes Kikyo." Said Sango cutting to the chase of the start of this conversation.  
  
Kagome looked away as tears threatened to sting her eyes. Why was she acting like this. She didn't like Inu-Yasha so why would she care. Maybe it was the thought of just being led on that hurt more than anything. She wiped her wet cheek and sniffled a little.  
  
"Don't cry!" Said Sango putting a reassuring arm around Kagome's shoulder. "I'm not!" Protested Kagome but even she knew that it was a lie and that she did care if Inu-Yasha liked Kikyo this made her more angry and she decided that the little twerp would pay.  
  
Kagome had managed to avoid Inu-Yasha for the whole day with the help of Sango. She was walking to her locker after the last bell. She looked at her watch before beggining to quicken her pace when she tripped over someone. She cursed as she fell flat on her face. When she picked up her face she felt like it was fate. She came face to face with those violet orbs that she had tried so desperatly to avoid all day. She felt strong arms pick her up and gently place her back steadily on the ground. "Inu-Yasha?" She said a bit dazed but soon even he could tell that her face showed hurt and most of all anger. She pulled away from him. "Get the hell away from me!" She yelled walking out of the school down the steps. She felt the cold trickles of water hit her head as she looked up. It was raining. "Damn!" She cursed and began to quicken her pace to avoid the rain and Inu-Yasha who was going after her. "Kagome, Wait!" He called after her as he tried to catch up.  
  
"Just hear me out!" He called grabbing her arm. "Why should I?" she yelled as he pulled her so that thier faces were barely an inch apart. "Listen to me." He whispered. She could feel his hot breath on hers as she gave up in deafeat. 'stupid Inu-Yasha' She thought glaring at him.  
  
[A/N: Well this was definatly long but it's the least I can do for all your reviews thanks a bunch but anyways I hope you liked it it's the longest chapter so far and there's fluff in the next one I promise but until next time See ya!]  
  
Next Chapter preview: "Fine, i'll listen." She said in deafeat. Next chapter title: Sorry  
  
Review Responses.  
  
Inu Yasha'sGurrl- Hey i'm glad you liked it don't worry I do it all the time to authors but I might take the suggestion for the future. See ya!  
  
gladdecease- Hey yeah Kagome can be stubborn sometimes but i'm still sick and it's been a week. I'm ok but my stuffy nose ocassionally comes back and so does my cough. But thanks and keep up with the reviews!  
  
#boy- Yay! I feel so special. cries Thanks you rock for reviewing!!!!  
  
kaginu=love-Thanks and it's ok you didn't review but i'm glad you did now and i'm glad I have another fan. If only sesshy was nice in the series but that would'nt be fun now would it?  
  
xAmayAx- Thanks i'm glad you love it so much I hope you liked this chapter and i'll bring you fluff soon!  
  
Sebastian- hey, thanks but you know they are at each other's throats and nice one minute in the series also. It is sad but you know one minute it's light heardted in the series and the next Inu says something that messes it all up.  
  
FieryDemonFox- I'm glad to make a fan happy I hope I made you happy with this chapter. Keep up the reviews!!!  
  
AlleyWings- Well actually the reson I picked the ring was because when I saw it with my friend all the lights in my room went out and my t.v. stopped and got staticky so we screamed and it was scary but still funny.  
  
inu-fanforever- lol, yes mischief will be ahead he he That wouldn't be fun if she was a good girl.  
  
Raewolfdemon- I'm glad you love it that puts a smile on my face. Keep reviewing!!!!!  
  
still-star-4- Thanks! That maked me so happy that it's the best you've seen well I hope you liked this chapter  
  
anim3-for3v3r- I updated! Am I getting better let me know but I'm glad you like it so keep reviewing and i'll keep updating. 


	11. Bad Girl

[A/N: Hey i'm updating my other stories soon I promise on my life well maybe not my life but on my......oh I don't know but I promise. Ok so this chapter is funny and cute and maybe if you promise to review......i'll put fluff in it. Well don't forget no 10 reviews no update!]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Chapter 11: Bad Girl  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome by her arm and dragged her to a nearby bench. The rain was bothering him but he needed to talk to her. He sat down while she stood. She really was way to stubborn.  
  
"Sit down." He said firmly. He hated when people stood and he sat. It seemed too out of place.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms across her chest. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get anywhere near that bench. Inu-Yasha sighed.  
  
"Ok, fine but do you promise that you'll atleast listen?" He asked. What was the point in apoligizing if she wasn't going to listen.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded showing that she would and Inu-Yasha continued.  
  
"Ok, well I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess everything just built up." He answered as he stared at Kagome's quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, what i'm trying to say is basically I wasn't in the best mood and you were my victim." Again Kagome looked at him as if he were a retard.  
  
"Oh my god women i'm apoligizing about what I said!!!" He yelled. Now Kagome's look of confusion had changed to shock.  
  
Had Inu-Yasha just apoligized to her? Did he really feel guilty or was he just lying but then again he wouldn't have apoligized. She smiled and sat down slowly on the edge of the bench. Inu-Yasha noticed this and smiled.  
  
Sango and Miroku were watching from a window inside school.  
  
"What are they saying?" Asked Miroku inching closer to Sango for a better look out the window. Sango looked dreamily out the window.  
  
"I don't know but what ever it is......it looks cute." She said in a high pitched voice. Miroku chuckled as his gaze turned towards Sango. Man was she beautiful. Her wonderful brown eyes and her beautiful flowing hair. He liked her a lot. She noticed his eyes on her and looked over.  
  
"What?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?" She asked touching her face for signs of anything.  
  
Miroku chuckled and grabbed her hand edging closer. He stopped when their noses were barely inches apart. "There's nothing wrong with your face." He said softly.  
  
Sango smiled at this as both of them closed their eyes. Their lips brushed past each other's slowly and it felt like the moment was never going to end. Sango broke out in a small grin but it quickly faded when she felt that all too familiar hand on her butt. She pulled away and slapped Miroku across the face. "YOU PERVE!!!!WE WERE GETTING ALONG GREAT AND YOUR STUPID HAND HAD TO RUIN IT!!!" She yelled running out of the room.  
  
Miroku stood there in shock. Shock that Sango and him kissed and shock that he was able to contain himself for so long but thet thought of Sango upset with him made him cringe and he got up and ran after her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha do you really mean it?" Kagome asked softly but avoiding meeting his gaze.  
  
"Y...yeah." He said. He was having trouble doing this because he really wasn't sorry.(I know what a shallow jerk!)  
  
Kagome smiled and Inu-Yasha returned it. If he was nice enough to apoligize to her.....then maybe he really liked her. The thought of that made butterflies emerge in her stomach. She couldn't contain herself anymore and she imediatly threw her arms around him. This took him by surprise but no more or less her returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Thank you." She said as her head laid on his chest and his chin on her head.  
  
"Any time." He said jokingly. He couldn't help but smile.......why? I mean Kagome was just as normal as any other girl right?  
  
Just then the moment was broken by Sango crying. Kagome pulled away from Inu-Yasha and ran towards her friend. "Sango, what's wrong?" She asked looking at Inu-Yasha who shrugged. She looked back at the distraught girl in front of her.  
  
"M.....Miroku." She said in between sniffles. Kagome's gaze softened on the girl and she gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh Sango what did he do now?" She asked and as if by hearing his name Miroku appeared.  
  
"What do you want?!?" Yelled Sango turning her face away from him.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He answered softly. He caught a glimpse of Sango and.....was she crying? He'd never seen her cry before and the very thought that he did it made him want to yell at himself for being suck an idiot!  
  
He saw Sango stand up and his hopes lifted. "you stay the hell away from me!" She yelled running past him. Kagome was about to run after her when a strong arm grabbed her wrist. "She needs time. Whatever this moron did she needs to think about by herself." Said Inu-Yasha glaring at Miroku. Kagome nodded and her and Inu-Yasha left to walk home leaving the moron to sit and sulk in the rain.  
  
When they reached Kagome's house they saw her mom and Souta outside with lots of suitcases getting loaded into a car.  
  
"Hey mom........oh my gosh you're leaving!!!I completely forgot!!!" Exclaimed Kagome. Inu-Yasha quirked an eyebrow. He didn't know Kagome would be home alone.  
  
"Kagome, you forget too easily." Said a little boy. "Souta if you weren't leaving i'd-" Kagome started but was cut off by her mom's hand clasping over her mouth.  
  
"Kagome no profanity in front of your guest." scolded Mrs. Higurashi. Inu- Yasha had to bite his lip to contain himself from cracking up.  
  
Kagome grumbled and her mom let her go. "Well bye sweety see you in a month or longer!!" Exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi smiling and hugging her daughter.  
  
"Mom, I thought one month was bad but longer!!! You can leave Souta there but come back soon!!!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Hey!!!!I heard that you rot in hell Kagome!" Yelled Souta as Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
Kagome waved. "I will fuck face!!" She yelled slamming the door as the car drove off you could hear Souta screaming from the back. Kagome snorted as Inu-Yasha broke out in hysterical laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked looking at Inu-Yasha on the ground rolling in laughter.  
  
"You......called........your........brother.......a....fuck........face!" He yelled between giggles. He got up and wiped a tear from his face. "That's classic." He said as he chuckled.  
  
Kagome smiled. "It's no big deal we always do that. Once I called him a cock sucker and he sat there asking my mom what it meant. i got into big trouble but then again Souta is a stupid little nine year old." She said shivering.  
  
"He's only nine. That's colerful language for a nine year old." Said Inu- Yasha. Kagome shrugged. "Well do you want to come in?" Asked kagome pointing towards her house. Inu-Yasha shrugged and they made their way towards her house as Kagome opened the door. When they walked in she sighed and kicked her shoes off. He did the same as they sat on the couch and Kagome turned the t.v. on.  
  
Just then the phone rang and Kagome answered it. "Hello? Hi sango!!! Hey sure you can come over. No we're not having a party!! Sure only a few friends but Sango I swear. Ok see ya bye!" She hung up and looked at Inu- Yasha's face. "Sango wanted to have a party at my house." She said laughing at the phone.  
  
"So why did you say no?" Asked Inu-Yasha grabbing the remote and changing the channel to basketball.  
  
"Well because-" Inu-Yasha cut her off. "Because you're a goody two shoes." He stated as he dodged a slap from Kagome.  
  
"I am not!" She yelled.  
  
"Are too!" He said grinning at her angry face.  
  
"Not!" She yelled punching him lightly.  
  
"Are!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"Not!" She yelled gettig up in his face. He smiled and he laughed at the slight color of pink on Kagome's cheeks. She was happy when the doorbell rang and she ran away to answer it. When she opened the door her mouth was opened wide in shock. There behind Sango were atleast fifty people from what Kagome could see.  
  
"S...Sango!!!" She yelled dangerously. Sango smiled and walked inside. "You can thank me later Kag." She whispered as people whizzed past Kagome. Kagome stood in shock. She looked at Inu-Yasha and he was laughing at her for the third time this night. She sighed and decided she needed to kill a certain girl after this.  
  
It seemed like forever since everyone was there. Kagome had already caught three people making out in her mother's room. Two who were playing Souta's playstation 2 and a lot more people drinking beer in the kitchen. It was a disaster..........she sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and moped. She grabbed a cup and put some punch in it as she took big gulps of it.  
  
Inu-Yasha was laughing with other girls. He especially liked one that was currently sitting in his lap. She was talking like a valley girl but he didn't care he was having too much fun. That is until Kagome came walking up. She was probably going to yell at him or something. He immediatly pushed the girl off of his lap. Kagome walked up to him smiling stupidly.  
  
"Hi Inu-Yasha!!" She exclaimed as she clung to him.  
  
"Are you drunk?" he asked trying to pry her arms from his neck.  
  
She hiccuped. "No, I just had some punch over there." She hiccuped again as she pointed to the kitchen table.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up and walked towards the table with Kagome latching on to him giggling. He walked over to the punch and put some in a cup. He took a sniff and immediatly pulled away disgusted. "Man someone spiked this Kagome." He said putting the cup in the trash.  
  
Kagome giggled. "I didn't know." She said innocently.  
  
"how many cups did you have?" Asked Inu-Yasha grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Umm, this many." Said Kagome holding up six fingers then going to five then to nine.  
  
"Six?" Asked Inu-Yasha as kagome nodded. Inu-Yasha sighed as he picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Rape!!!" She yelled smacking his back. "Sexual Harrasment!!" She yelled again. Inu-Yasha ran up her stairs as best he could before Kagome's screams got anyone's attention. He threw her on the bed.  
  
He leaned against the wall in her room as she sat there on her bed aware of her surroundings. "Inu-Yasha!" She said giggling.  
  
"Stop giggling like a moron." He said. After a while of silence he turned around and Kagome waslayed across her bed yawning.  
  
"Inu-Yasha you know you're............cute when you're not mean." She said dreamily. "I am?" He asked but she was already in a soundless sleep. He pulled up a chair next to her bed as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He smiled. She looked cute when she was asleep. Wait what was he thinking?!? He was supposed to be charming her to get his fifty dollars. He couldn't help the guilty feeling he was getting inside him. This hadn't bothered him when he agreed but now he couldn't help but feel bad for the unaware Kagome. He sighed and concluded that Kagome and him would never have a chance. This would all be over after prom and everything would be forgotten but he couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Did he like Kagome?  
  
[A/N: Sorry about the long update time but I was really too lazy to type out the chapter. But here it is and remember each and ever one of you reading better review. Oh and by the way.......My friend shnorglepiggy has a story i'd like all of you to read called Unreal...........it's awesome so please read it and keep reading and reviewing my stories you rule!!!!!!]  
  
Review responses:  
  
kaginu=love- Well I updated and was this chapter fun or what?  
  
miroku'scool- Yay thanks for keeping your promise and look You got some Sango Miroku fluff.  
  
neworleans peril- Hey how much older are you now?  
  
InuYasha'sGurrl- Hey, yeah i learned to go over my chapters for mistakes first lol!!!  
  
remix-69er- Hey i'm glad you liked it a lot and i'm on your fav list yay!!!!!!!  
  
FieryDemonFox- I know Inu-Yasha is sooo stupid but that's why we all love him!!!!  
  
cristine 44- Sorry i stopped it there but if I kept going your mind would burst with all the new info you got!!!!  
  
gladdecease- Hey, Thanks and I am much much better but I got my mom sick lol!! Umm, I'm glad you like my story and i'll update soon.  
  
AlleyWings- Well yeah it's creepy!! But yeah Sessh is ooc but what can we do? he still has an emotionless face though which fits very well with his charecter in the actual show.  
  
still-star-4- Wow, i'm glad to know you like it. Well was tihs chapter good?  
  
inu-fanforever- Lol there was your mischief!!! there's more don't worry!!!  
  
Kagomefan765- Ok you got some more of it!! you like it?  
  
anim3-for3v3r- Thanks i'm glad it's getting better!! You like?  
  
Xx-CosmicCutie-xX- Lol, I've written your name so many times i've memorized it!! lol well did you like tis chappy!!  
  
#boy- Well do you need another one? Review and i'll give you another one.  
  
Overobcessy- Hey, I promise i'm not abandoning this one .I've worked too hard to abandon it now, but i'm glad you reviewed see it wasn't that hard was it?  
  
Thanks you guys rule!!!!!!!!!!!!! YashaGangEVA 


	12. Complicated

[A/N: Hey i'm updating my other two stories so plz be patient I will update a lot more oh yes and thank you all for the reviews i reached 112!!! i'm so happy!!!thank you so much!!!Congrats to remix-69er for being my 100th reviewer this chapter is dedicated to you!!!]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha sorry.  
  
Chapter 12: Complicated  
  
"I think my head is about to explode!" Said Kagome walking through the kitchen in the morning only to find.......Inu-Yasha with his feet propped up on her counter eating cereal! What was he doing in her house on a school day?!?  
  
"What are you doing in my house?!?" She asked pointing a finger at him.  
  
"I've been here all night." He said taking a bite of his cereal.  
  
"What do you mean you've been here all night?" She asked hoping he wasn't implying something perverted.  
  
He shrugged as he played with the bits of cereal in his bowl. "Well it seemed last night you threw a party one of the best.......anyways you ended up drinking too much." He said smirking at her horrified expression.  
  
"I did?!?" She yelled and he nodded laughing at her as he put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his backpack. "Where are you going?" She asked. First he stays in her house then he eats her food, and now he was leaving as if this never happened.  
  
"Uhh i'm going to school." He said stating the obvious. Here was Kagome the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen looking worse than ever. He wondered what Kikyo looked like on her bad days and he chuckled at himself lightly.  
  
"Well I know that dummy but will you atleast wait for me!!!" She yelled more than asked at him.  
  
He was happy on the inside truly but he replaced his smirk with a scowl. "Hurry it up wench!!" He said gruffly as he leaned against the door. Kagome was glaring at him. "Go!!" He yelled as she scurried upstairs and he heard her fall. Man she was such a twisted girl.  
  
When Kagome came downstairs she was all ready looking better than ever but she still had a headache which wasn't that bad after all.  
  
"Finally!!" Yelled Inu-Yasha grabbing her by her backpack and dragging her.  
  
"Hey let go of me you stupid idiot!!" She yelled slapping his hand away. He was really aggravating.  
  
"Well you need to be faster next time wench!" He yelled. He really shouldn't have been doing this to her she didn't deserve this....or did she? (bum bum bum lol)  
  
"Jerk!" She muttered but he caught it.  
  
"Brat!" He snitched back.  
  
"Jackass!!" She yelled.  
  
"Bitch!" That was it Kagome turned around on him and did something unexpected.  
  
"GoddamnmotherfuckingCOCKsuckingsunofabitch!" She yelled as she pushed him away from her in a rush. He stood there stunned ready to laugh at what the girl had said. He knew all the profanities she said but any other person walking by would have thought she was loony.  
  
He ran up to her slowly. "Hey, you ok?" It was a stupid question after all she had just used almost every profanity in one sentence.  
  
She didn't answer but instead stuck her nose high up in the air and stalked off. "Stay the hell away from me stupid!" She yelled as she made her way to school in a different direction.  
  
He watched after her wishing she'd come back but in the end he let out an arrogant 'keh' and walked off the other way........stupid girl.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Sango looking at him surprised. "You dumbass you came up to apoligiize and instead you tell me this?!?" She yelled again getting into his face.  
  
Miroku whimpered. "Sango dear my concious wasn't clear I had to tell you!!" He said putting his hands up in defense.  
  
Sango sighed heavily as she closed her tired eyes. "I'm sorry I took it way out of proportion." She said as she gave him a weak smile. "But I do have to tell Kagome you know that?" She stated more than asked.  
  
He looked up at her. "You can't Inu-Yasha will slaughter me." He said calmly imagining the ways Inu-Yasha would beat him into a pulp if he found out.  
  
"I have to Miroku she has a right to know plus Inu-Yasha probably won't find out." She said looking at Miroku's horrified expression.  
  
"Yeah, unless Kagome goes phsyco." He answered sarcastically.  
  
"Kagome won't go phsyco i'll make sure of it." She answered seriously.  
  
"Fine, whatever but if Inu-Yasha finds out I had nothing to do with it." He said regretting he ever opened his big mouth.  
  
Sango nodded and smiled as she trudged off happily but she came back and kissed Miroku on the cheek. "Thanks!" She said before walking off again.  
  
He smiled and touched his cheek. "I'm never washing this." He said dreamily.  
  
Kagome walked up to Sango infuriated. "That damn idiot Inu-Yasha!! I hope I never see his revolting face again or I might throw up!!" She yelled.  
  
"I see you're in a good mood." Said Sango sarcatically.  
  
"Sure!!" Said Kagome disgustingly.  
  
"Well would it be the perfect time to say something then?" Asked Sango. She didn't want Kagome to bear anymore bad news.  
  
Kagome immediatly stopped her ranting and looked at Sango seriously. "What is it? anything bad?" She asked.  
  
"Well...........maybe i'm not sure." Said Sango looking at Kagome guiltily.  
  
"Well just tell me." Said Kagome losing her patience. "It's ok whatever it is." Said Kagome rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well you know Inu-Yasha?" Asked Sango and Kagome flinched at the mention of that bastard.  
  
"How could I forget?" She said rolling her eyes again. Who could forget anyone like that?  
  
"Well umm how do I say this.........he's a fraud." Said Sango as she looked at Kagome's content face turn into a face filled with laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked. She had expected Kagoem to react but not like this.........laughing about it?  
  
"I think everyone knows that." She said as another fit of laughter escaped her mouth. Sango furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Kagome, you have it wrong........he's playing you!!" She said. Miroku had told her Inu-Yasha's plan with Kagome.....except he left out the part with him out of it.  
  
Kagome stopped laughing and a look of confuxion and shock replaced her smile. "What?!? how?!" She yelled.  
  
"He bet his friends that you'd go out with him for a week." Sango closed her eyes waiting for an explosion, a cry, anything but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see a very shocked Kagome.  
  
"That's it!!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"Kagome I know it's hard but this isn't a time to blow up at him or anything. Don't tell him." Said Sango.  
  
"I'm not telling him!!!I have something else in mind!" Yelled Kagome. "Beat the bastard at his own game." She said smirking evilly.  
  
This time it was Sango's turn to look shocked. "kagome are you serious?!!" She asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"It'd be so much better than crying about it." She said shrugging. She wasn't gonna cry.  
  
"So what's your plan?" Asked Sango as her and Kagome huddled to talk about 'the plan'.  
  
"I'm done." Said Inu-Yasha walking up to Miroku who was eating a popsicle.  
  
"What do you mean you're done?" Asked Miroku taking a bite of his popsicle.  
  
"I'm done that wench is really getting on my last nerve!!!" Yelled Inu- Yasha grabbing Miroku by his shirt collar. "She's annoying and stupid and way too happy in the morning and i'm done I can't live another day knowing I have to impress her!!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha you only have three days left and you're done you'll never have to see Kagome again." Inu-Yasha let go of Miroku's sleeve as realization dawned upon him.  
  
"Three days....." He reapeated. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.......no he couldn't do this she didn't deserve it. If he really cared about her he wouldn't......wait cared about her?!? Where was this coming from. "I can't here i'll give yo your damn fifty or whatever just let it go!!" He yelled pulling out his wallet but Mirouk stopped him.  
  
"you don't have to pay me. You know I never would make you pay." Inu-Yasha smiled now if he really wanted to be with Kagome there wouldn't be a bet involved with it. He could do it because he liked her but wait she thought he hated her......oh well everyone knew that Inu-Yasha wasn't the nicest guy and under all that arrogance was someone else...... the true Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes!!!Finally!!" He yelled as he started jumping around in a victory dance. Miroku laughed at his friend.  
  
"Let's just go lover boy." He said grabbing Inu-Yasha by his sleeve as he threw his popsicle away.  
  
"Lover boy!!!!!What the hell!!" Yelled Inu-Yasha. "You stupid idiot!!" He yelled pulling Miroku's arm off of him. "I'll give you three seconds. One......."  
  
"Can I decline?"  
  
"Two........"  
  
"You're not really."  
  
"THREE!!" Yelled Inu-Yasha as he lunged at Miroku who started running. "Get back here you lech!!" He yelled as his speed quickened.  
  
"Good plan Kag." Said Sango giving Kagome a high five.  
  
"The bastard won't know what hit him." Said Kagome smirking. On the inside though it did hurt that this whole thing was just a whole joke to Inu-Yasha and that she was used.  
  
All the sudden she was knocked over as a blur came past her. "oh i'm so sorry Kagome!!" It was Miroku he had his hands out and was looking around catiously. He held out a hand to help her out and she grabbed it but felt it get yanked away as Miroku let out a scream.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Inu-Yasha tackling Miroku on the ground. "Take it back!!" He yelled.  
  
"Take what back?" Asked Sango kneeling next to Miroku.  
  
"Oh nothing dear Inu-Yasha's delerious. Ow!!" He yelled as Inu-Yasha tightened his grip on him. "Fine, fine you're not a lover boy." He said as Inu-Yasha's let go of him.  
  
"See now that wasn't hard was it?" Asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Are you kidding it was the hardest thing i've ever done in my life." He said sarcastically.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome who was watching this from the ground. He walked over to her and offered her a hand. She looked at it eyeing him suspiciously but took it. "Thanks." She said brushing the dirt off of herself.  
  
"Whatever." He said turning around. "Come on lech let's go." He said picking Miroku up and pulling him towards the front door.  
  
"Well that was weird." Said Sango watching the two boys bicker the whole way to the front doors before they disappeared.  
  
"Yeah........" Kagome sighed. "Ready?" She asked looking at Sango.  
  
"Ready when you are." Answered Sango as they locked arms. This was going to be a eventful day.

As they made their way into class Kagome felt really guilty for doing this to Inu-Yasha. Wait....wasn't he doing this to her? She shook the thought from her head. He deserved what he was getting.

Why did she feel disappointed that it wasn't true........any of his words. Normally she would have broke down crying but here she was no tears coming down her face.

She shrugged and sat down at the chair next to stupid Inu-Yasha as she had now proclaimed him to be. She looked at him and he was WHAT?!? smiling at her!

"Uhh, Hi." She said looking at him from an angle.

"Hi." He said the smile still on his face. Now if he wanted to date her he could because he liked her and no one would get hurt.

"Inu-Yasha. is there something that makes you keep smiling?" She asked. 

He stopped smiling a scowl replaced back on his face. "No!!" He said rudely.

She jumped back. For a minute there she thought he was going to be nice but she was wrong. She sighed and went back to paying attention to the teacher.

After class she walked up ot her locker and there stood a single rose and a letter. She pulled the rose out smiling as she opened the card.

_Kagome,_

_I've liked you ever since I saw you and I was wondering if you would spare me a glance and let me take you to dinner._

_Kouga._

Kouga? Was it that kid who proclaimed her his women? Ohh, yes she remmebered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::FlashBack::::::::::::::::::::::

_Kagome was running late again because Inu-Yasha and her had another go at it. She was running when she ran into someone._

_"Sorry! i'm so sorry!" She said getting down and picking up her things in a hurry._

_A gentle hand landed on hers and she looked up to see the most gorgeous blue eyes in all of man kind. She melted. "Here let me help you." Said the young man. He had his black hair up in a high pontytail._

_"T...thank you." She said trying to hide her burning cheeks. He stood up and helped her up._

_"Kouga." He said giving her hand a small shake._

_"K...Kagome." She said smiling at him her blue orbs sparkling._

_"You know what you're really cute!" He said coming towards her until she had backed up into the lockers as he placed his arms on the lockers on both sides of her. "You're gonna be my women!" He said smiling his white teeth almost blinding her._

_Suddenly she was filled with anger. "I'm not an object you can own!" She growled her blue orbs now showing anger._

_He smiled. "Not like that Kagome.....right? I meant it like you and me could go out." She looked at him stupidely._

_"Ohh, well i'm seeing somebody." She lied quickly running away._

_He called after her. "Well when you're not i'll be waiting." With that she went to class and got two detentions because of stupid Kouga._

_When she talked to Sango though Sango said every girl was drooling over him except her and Kikyo._

::::::::::::::::::::End Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::

Now she remembered and she didn't see any harm in going. So she smiled and looked around for Kouga who was leaning on a locker watching her. She walked up to him.

"I see you've found my rose and card." He said smirking.

"Yeah, and I would love to go out with you." She said smiling at his now ecstatic face.

"Thanks i'll pick you up at 8:00 tonight?" He asked hopefully.

It was a school night but.......her mom wasn't home so she guessed it was ok and nodded.

He smiled and walked away almost skipping to lunch from the looks of it.

Inu-Yasha walked up mad. "What the hell were yo doing with that mangy wolf!" He yelled.

Her smile faded. "I was accepting his invitation for a date!" She said accenting the word date.

"What?!? Kagome you have no clue who that is!" He yelled. "He's a phsyco!!"

"I don't wanna hear it Inu-Yasha you had your chance and you blew it so i'm going with Kouga and that's it!" She said walking away from him and he called after her.

"You never gave me a chance!!!" She walked back slowly and got in his face.

"I did I gave you chance after chance hoping that you would notice but you always resulted in calling names and i'm done with it so go after some other girl because this one is done!" She yelled in his face and this time ran away. Who cared about the plan. The plan was over and so were Kagome and Inu-Yasha. That was it and it never was going to work.

[A/N: This is shorter than I planned. i'm so mad at my self and i'm disappointed very disappointed b/c I had huge writer's block on this but if I went any farther things that shouldn't be revealed would have been anyways i'm so sorry actually i already started on the next chapter and it's so much more exciting and eventful!!!Once again sorry!!!!! Oh yes on a happier note go on fictionpress.com and go to stories and look up adeventures with poland and a good friend of mine wrote it it's funny!]  
  
Review Responses:  
  
KikyoHater: Uhh thanks I guess!!   
  
Overobsessy: Oh god i'm so sorry very sorry how lame am I i'm so sorry I didn't mean to!!!!   
  
kaginu=love: He may be liking her or he may be not. bum bum bum!!!lol!   
  
inu-fanforever: Yeah you probably like all the mischief and want more right? right?   
  
remix-69er: Hey you're my 100th reviewer are ya happy? thank you I wasn't particularily happy with myself because this was short and i'm sorry but i'll update very very soon. I promise.   
  
inuyasha1990: Thanks you really like it? That makes me so happy!!!   
  
FieryDemonFox: Yeah we all love the adorable Inu-Yasha! who doesn't? Lol!!   
  
Sebastian: You have the craziest ideas sometimes but umm Kag would never do that but she wouldbarf on him but as you see I didn't have that happen but instead she was mean to him. Hey watch it my grammatical issues can't all be fixed!!lol!!   
  
gladdecease: another plot twist for you i'll bet you know kagome's plan and it's sorta sad how i'm making things so complicated but i'm a complicated person lol!!!!   
  
inu'sgirl: I know you want fluff and it's coming but you know me procrastinate, procrastinate. There will be fluff especially since this is inu/kag.   
  
anim3-for3v3r: Thanks you really like it i'm still ashamed at how lamely short this was.   
  
AlleyWings: Yeah you know inu falls for idiots like when he fell for kikyo? lol well i don't think it would have happened if Souta and her mom stayed home   
  
InuYasha'sGurrl: Really? This is so cool now you can remember me as the girl who made kagome drunk for the first time that you've read a story!!!yay!!!   
  
Shymiko: A new fan? i hope so!!!!thanks for the review!!!!!!!   
  
ChibiKenshin6490: Thanks!!!!I hope you liked this one!!!   
  
Lorta: You read it cool and you liked it yay!!!!!! 


	13. Annoying habits

Sorry!! GAH I've been bad and not updated dun kill me please! hides well.....LOL! ok so umm well I went on a forum, met a guy and yeah you know the rest!. Well yes so that's been my main focus but I'm back and ready to update!!!!!!shutting up now....

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.......sadly.

Chapter 13: Annoying habits

InuYasha got home slamming his door shut. "WHAT A FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled in a fit of fury. His emotions were all over the place.

"First she likes me then she doesn't and I ended that damn bet for what?! To have her fucking go off with that dick Koga!" He ran his fingers through his long silver hair.

"Calm down...." replied Sesshomaru walking in.

"Ohh great! Can my day get any worse?!" yelled InuYasha glaring at his older half brother.

"So, this is how it feels?" asked Sesshomaru leaning against a wall.

"How what feels?" asked InuYasha.

"To be rejected......"

"Fuck you!" yelled InuYasha picking a pillow up off th couch and throwing it at his brother violently. Sesshomary stepped to the side avoiding the pillow and it hit the wall behind him falling to the ground.

"I should most likely leave you alone.....but I'm not sure if I want to just yet," Sesshomaru said in his calm voice.

"It might be smart to leave me alone.....I'm not in that great a mood jerk off......" InuYasha sat on the couch letting his head fall in his hands. "I hate life...." he mumbled.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha as if he were from mars. "How can you hate life?" he asked. "Life is what keeps you going isn't it?"

"That's easy for you to say you have Rin!" yelled InuYasha his temper flaring yet again.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That's true...." he said arrogantly. "But it's not like you have to give up on Kagome....."

"What do you mean?" asked InuYasha looking at him. "Who even said I was talking about her?!?!" he asked.

"Well, weren't you? That's the only girl I can think of besides Kikyo that you yourself would call a bitch......"

"SHUTUP! For once can you act like you don't know everything!" InuYasha snapped standing up.

"I don't act InuYasha.......I truly am smart," Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha. "And you'd be smart in this situation if you weren't so worried about admitting your feelings to her...." he said.

"What does it matter?! She's going on a date with Koga in....." InuYasha looked at the clock hung up above the fireplace. "half an hour!" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Are you really that stupid?" he asked. "No wonder she's not dating you......"

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru. "What?! Are you here to fucking insult me or are you going to help me out?!"

"Ohh, dear.....my brother is asking for my help?" Sesshomaru replied sarcastically.

"Look, if you aren't going to help........then go away...." InuYasha said holding back what he really wanted to say.

Sesshomaru walked up to InuYasha and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell her how you really feel.....that's when you move on," he replied walking away back into his room.

Inuyasha sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking. "That wasn't any help jackass! I already knew that!" he sat back down on the couch mumbling curses at his brother.

"What's the use anyhow? Koga's got her now.....unless..." he thought but immediatly shook what he was thinking out of his head. "There's no point InuYasha...." he reassured himself.

* * *

The phone started ringing loudly and a nervous Kagome ran out of the bathroom, her hair still wet to answer it. "Hello?!" she picked up panting. 

"Hi sweetie!" her mothers soothing voice said in the phone. All nerves were lost at that moment as Kagome relaxed.

"Mom! it's you! Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Yes....but Souta has been getting into a little bit of trouble,"

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Kagome rolling her eyes.

"Souta no dear! I'm talking to Kagome now and once I'm done you can ok?" Mrs. Higurashi was arguing with the little child.

"Mom?" Kagome said into the reciever.

"Yes, hold on Kagome, Souta I promise you'll get to talk to her!"

"Hi Kagome!" yelled Souta into the phone. "Mom says if I'm really good she'll get me a new video game....."

"That's cool!" replied Kagome. "But can you please put mom on the phone?" she asked.

There was silence and finally her mom came back on. "Sorry about that he's missed you," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Well, tell him I miss him too!" Kagome exclaimed. "So mom when do you get back?" she asked.

"Ohh soon sweetheart! Grandpa just likes company......you know?" she said.

"Heh, yeah....." there was another long silence on the phone and then Kagome started to talk. "Hey mom......can I ask you something?"

"Ohh sure sweety!" replied Mrs. Higurashi.

"When you and dad--"

"Ohh Souta no don't do that to grandpa's plants! you know he doesn't like it!" came Mrs. Higurashi's voice.

"Mom? are you listening to me?" asked Kagome.

"What? ohh yes sorry dear........ohh no no no Souta! don't do that!"

"Mom!!!!!"

Suddenly there were some sounds and the line went dead. Kagome looked at the phone and gritted her teeth. "So much for listening......" she made a face and turned the phone off.

She looked up at the clock. "Ohh great! Now I only have a few minutes before he'll be here!" she exclaimed getting up adn running into the bathroom to dry her hair. "I'm gonna be late!"

'Not that I care.....' she thought to herself. "Where did that come from?!" ok, who was she kidding? She didn't like Koga.

This was all a plan to getting over InuYasha. Wait....did she just admit something to herself? Yes, she still was hung up over InuYasha and that bloody dare.

Why did he have to make a dare?! Why couldn't he just like her for herself. She felt like she was the victim of one of those overly dramatic soap operas her grandma used to watch.

She sighed as she finished drying her hair slowly. "I hate you InuYasha......" she mumbled.

* * *

"I hate you Kagome......" InuYasha collapsed on his bed. He had calmed down, but now he felt miserable. Why did he care so much if Kagome went out with Koga? "Maybe because he's not good for her........then again neither am I.." he mumbled rolling his eyes. 

He sat up and stared at his phone. "Should I? No! what are you thinking stupid?! she's going on a date!" he thought to himself.

"Well you could always figure out where she's going....." Said his mind.

"No! that's not right I need to respect her!" He argued with himself.

"But!"

"No Buts! I'm not going! I'm going to sit here and mope!" He fell back on his bed putting his face into his pillow.

* * *

Kagome started to pace back and forth across her living room. "He's late.....he's not coming.......great," she mumbled. 

She looked beautiful her hair was done up because it wasn't cooperating with her. She wore a skirt and tank top. "I'm going to freeze," she thought looking down at her outfit, but she wanted to make a good impression on Koga.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kagome's breathing stopped. She turned around and looked at the door. Shakily walking over to it she put her hand on the knob and slowly turned it.

Opening the door to reaveal no other than Koga she calmed down a little bit. "Hey!" she smiled.

"You......look amazing!" he said handing her a rose.

"A lame rose?" she thought to herself. "Thanks!" she replied.

"No problem.....so I thought we'd go get a burger or something and then do whatever you want...." he replied helping her out of her house.

"Umm, sure it's really up to you I'm fine with anything,"

"Alright......you're so sweet and generous," he smiled making her want to throw up.

'Please stop it!' she thought to herself.

He helped her into his car and they drove off listening to his radio.

"Ahem, you like country music?" asked Kagome as some man with a weird accent started to talk about square dancing.

"Yeah! isn't it the greatest?" asked Koga turning it up.

"He must be kidding me!" she thought.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked Kagome.

"Umm, hrm I like......." she had to lie she couldn't tell him rock because she didn't want him knowing her. "RAP!" she said impulsively.

"Rap?" he asked. "Really? I never thought you'd like that type of music..." he replied.

"Well I do......I love rap it's my favorite.....yo yo yo," now Koga was looking at her as she blushed from embaressment.

"That.....was good!" exclaimed Koga.

"Bullshit," thought Kagome. She coughed.

They rode the rest of the way in silence until they got to the restaurant. "So, you like burgers?" asked Koga.

"Uhh, yeah," why did it seem so weird around him? Kagome didn't feel comfortable at all talking to him. He was just an acquantaince and she was on a date with him already!

Koga walked up to a hostess as she seated them near a window. Kagome hated sitting next to the window because people could always look in and watch you eating.

"I love sitting next to the window! It's great to look out at the streets..." replied Koga.

"Ahem, yeah......great," Kagome said mentally slapping herself. "shutup..." she told her mind.

"Well......" Koga said opening up his menu. "Order whatever you want.....not too expensive but not too cheap ok?" he winked at her.

"Of course!" she said in an all too cheerful voice. She also opened up her menu. Ok, nothing too expensive and not too cheap. Damnit! Why couldn't he just say 'get a burger and eat it,' she had no idea what cheap and inexpensive was. This was a burger place!!!! Of course it wouldn't be too expensive that jerk!

"Ok, I know what I want," Koga said closing his menu and putting it down.

The waitress walked up giving Kagome and Koga glasses of water and pulling out a little black book and pen. "Are you ready to order? Do you want any soft drinks while you're waiting?" she asked smiling.

Koga smiled and winked at her making Kagome want to throw up again. "I'll get the #5 with a sprite," he replied handing the waitress his menu.

She smiled and wrote down his order turning to Kagome. "And you?" she asked.

"Umm...." Kagome looked down at her menu and pointed to something random. She didn't even read what it was. "That...with a err water," she replied also handing her menu to the waitress.

"Alright....." the waitress wrote down Kagome's order and walked off.

Koga smiled at Kagome. "I'm glad you came out with me tonight.....you deserve so much more better than that idiot Inutrasha....."

"That's not his name!" Kagome said glaring at Koga.

"You know I hate him right?" asked Koga.

"Yeah, but you don't need to call him names you know?" Kagome said smiling at Koga.

"Well, I guess I won't call him names because you asked me not to," Koga said.

"What a loony," thought Kagome rolling her eyes.

"So, Kagome what do you want to do after we eat?" asked Koga.

"Go home," she mumbled under her breathe.

"What'd you say?" asked Koga.

"Ohh nothing! I just said I have no idea where I'd want to go,"

"Ohh ok," Koga nodded.

* * *

InuYasha sat down with Miroku across the room from where Kagome and Koga were having their date. 

"I can't believe you talked me into this..." mumbled InuYasha glaring at Miroku.

Miroku shrugged. "I couldn't help it plus you brought it up......I wouldn't have thought it up unless I didn't call you," he smiled.

"Whatever you lech," InuYasha said.

"I haven't even done anything perverted yet! I'm trying to contain myself for lady Sango," said Miroku bowing his head.

"Lady? Sango?" InuYasha broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Miroku.

"You.....not doing anything perverted?! Yeah right you couldn't last one minute without seeing some hot girl and asking her the 'Miroku question'" InuYasha laughed again.

"Shutup! I'm really trying! I don't understand how an unsupportive arrogant guy like you is my best friend!" Miroku said shaking his head.

"Well I am so there!" said InuYasha. For some reason he was in a playful mood now.

Miroku rolled his eyes and opened his menu up so that it covered his face. "Kagome looks like she's having a lot of fun,"

At the mention of her name InuYasha's playfulness was all gone and he stiffened. "Who cares?! That bitch deserves it..." he mumbled looking over at the two.

Koga was chattering away while Kagome was nodding. "Heh, she's stupid," InuYasha said prying his eyes away from the table.

"No, you are....." said Miroku.

InuYasha smacked him. "Look who's talking stupid!"

"It was a joke you don't need to kill me for it," said Miroku laughing.

"Yeah well you're the only one laughing," InuYasha looked back over at the couple a few tables away and started to mumbled curse words under his breathe.

"Someone's jealous," thought Miroku out loud.

"SHUTUP!" yelled InuYasha.

"Whoa! Did I say that out loud?" he asked.

"Yeah you did stupid!" InuYasha rolled his eyes and forced himself to stop looking over at Koga and Kagome.

* * *

'Shutup shutup shutup shutup," Kagome thought to herself. 

Koga was silently humming some song over and over and it was driving Kagome nuts!

"Here's your food!" exclaimed the waitress coming up with their plates.

"FINALLY!" thought Kagome.

"Thanks a lot," said Koga smiling.

"No problem," said the waitress walking away.

Kagome looked down at her plate. Ok, she somehow ordered a HUGE burger she'd need three hands to be able to hold it.

"This looks good," said Koga picking up his burger and taking a huge bite.

Kagome picked up her knife and fork. "Uhh, yeah..." she said clearing her throat as she started to cut the fat burger into pieces so she could eat it.

"Wow Kagome you must eat a lot..." said Koga in between bites.

Kagome stopped cutting the burger up. "Ohh? You think so?" she asked in an overly sweet voice.

Koga didn't get the hint and kept going. "Yeah! I'm surprised you're not fat if you eat that much," he said.

Ok so he wasn't exactly sayign she should be fat.....well he was at the same time.

"Well I don't usually eat this much, but tonight for some reason I'm really hungry," she said stuffing a piece of the burger in her mouth.

It actually would have been a great burger if it wasn't so big.

"You like it?" asked Koga.

God, how she hated it when someone throughout the whole meal made useless comments about the food. Just shutup and eat! That was and always would be her motto.

"I'm done!" replied Koga. Kagome looked down at his plate.

"You barely ate any of it," she said.

"Oh well I'm not that hungry," said Koga. He looked over at the table InuYasha and Miroku were seated at. Damnit! He had spotted them right when they sat in and now all he wanted to do was leave before Kagome saw InuYasha and freaked out.

"Well are you done?" asked Koga.

"I'm not even close!" exclaimed Kagome pointing to her burger which still had a lot left to it.

"Well umm let's go you can take it home and eat it.......umm waiter!" Koga said trying to get someone's attention.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Kagome.

"No reason I'm just not really in the mood to be here right now," he said.

It was useless no one was paying attention. "Ohh fine," he said pulling a wad of money out of his wallet and throwing it on the table.

Kagome followed him in a rush. "Koga! The food wasn't even close to being that much!" she said.

"Ohh well the waitress now has a tip," he mumbled walking to his car.

"That wasn't cool Koga I felt too rushed!" said Kagome.

Koga turned around to apoligize, but saw InuYasha and Miroku run out. He looked over at them and they spotted him and Kagome he did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed Kagome and kissed her. He could feel her struggling with him and InuYasha's eyes on both of them.

He never expected the next thing to happen. He felt himself pulled back and slammed against a wall by no other than InuYasha.

"Ohh InuYasha what a surprise," he said laughing.

"SHUTUP!" yelled InuYasha looking ready to kill.

"What's wrong InuYasha? Afraid I took her away?" asked Koga smirking.

"Why you..."

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome running up.

"What?!" InuYasha looked at her. She was pretty even when she was mad.

"What are you doing to my date?!" she asked.

"He kissed you and you obviously didn't like it!" InuYasha smirked at her shocked face.

He was right and Kagome knew it, but ohh great what about the plan? Well as long as this was the perfect oppurtunity she'd keep going. "Who said I didn't like it?!" she asked.

InuYasha looked utterly amazed. "You liked it?" he asked his grip on Koga loosening.

"Why......yes yes I did! you got a problem with that?!" she asked.

InuYasha looked at her. 'Tell her....." his mind kept telling him.

InuYasha shook his head. "Kagome I......" he looked down. "No." he said. "No I don't have a problem if you wanna kiss this jackass come on Miroku," InuYasha walked off and Miroku stopped next to Kagome shrugging and following after his friend.

"Well........that was entertaining now we can go wherever you want to go...." Koga smiled.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "No Koga just take me home...." she mumbled looking at the place InuYasha was just standing moments before. Why couldn't she just tell him she liked him and then hug him like she wanted to?

This had to be the worst relationship ever.

A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter and I'll try to be better with the updating and stuff promise!!!!!

Review Responses:

Shymiko-- Well there's your update and I'll try to be better with them

KagInu-Love-- Lol, yes they are cute together , but this will get better promise!

InuYasha'sGurrl-- Do you still think Koga deserves a chance? Because I don't

Overobsessy-- Hope I spelt it right this time and yet it's sort of another twist to the plot.

gladdecease-- No no you didn't give anything away and it's fine if you did

inu-fanforever-- well that's the whole point is she didn't abandon it she keeps going and I'm hoping you figured out what it was in this chapter

Fiery Demon Fox-- I'm glad you liked it thanks for reviewing

remix-69er-- girls do rock!!!! lol, well I'm happy you keep reviewing and sorry for the long wait.

Linkin Park's Fan-- There's your update hope you liked it!

xxxxxxxxxx-- Lol, well I don't think she's mad at him really she's just mad that he doesn't like her.

Dog DeMon-- Thanks and I can't give away if they fall for each other or not away

Hikari Reizumi-- Lol I promise it will get better!

anim3-for3v3r-- well Did that answer your quesiton as to what the plan was? if not let me know ok?

Eternalhappiness-- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

Inuyasha-luver7-- Yes yes I updated and I'll update more and more for you!

lady sango-- lol, ok I'll try to be faster and I'm happy you like my story!

Neko-Yuff16-- Hope you liked my update! Thanks for reviewing!

Kelly-- Wassup dawg?? Lol hope you like it!

Punk of Anime-- Hey! I miss you soooo much I hope you visit all of us from Florida sometime!

Groping-Monk-- thanks! you're like one of the first guys to actually like my story! thanks!

Lil.Mz.MJ-- thanks hope you liked this chapter!

wateva-- Hey yeah InuYasha is human and Koga is wolf demon I know confusing but I like it that way and thanks for reviewing!

your sis-- shutup don't review on here anymore got it?!

babystigmata-- thanks hope you liked it!

your-worste-nightmare13-- yes but luckily Kikyo wasn't in this chapter yay!

Camowolf7-- Opps I'm sorry you fell are you ok?

Kit-Kat-- Umm, it's pretty self explainatory on how you get an account but e-mail me if you can't figure it out!

Witchkitty33-- Well I hope your computer didn't die for this chapter!

Koga's-Woman-- I'm fine, I have no idea why you're asking, no you don't sound perky just hyper!, no you're not asking too many weird questions and thanks for reviewing my story!!

Dan: Aww I wuv you too

Well TTFN!


End file.
